Summer Song
by Ejey Series
Summary: "Kau bertanya kenapa aku menciummu? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Rukia." Chap 6 UP! RnR, please?
1. Who Is She?

_"Ichigo! Kita nonton teater, yuk!"_

_Kata-kata Inoue waktu itulah, yang menjadi awal kekagumanku pada gadis itu. _

_Gadis bermata violet bersuara merdu, yang menenangkanku di bawah siraman cahaya matahari yang biasanya sangat kubenci. _

_Namun siapa yang tahu? _

_Di balik kecantikan rupanya dan keindahan raganya, ia menanggung kerapuhan di pundak mungilnya itu. _

* * *

**EJEY series Present**

**Summer Song**

**Chapter 1-Who is She? **

**Disclaimer**

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Warning: fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Jadi sangat GILA, GEJE, dan OOC. **

**But, please RnR. **

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan lunglai. Padahal hari masih pagi, tapi keringat sebesar butir jagung sudah mengucur deras dari pelipisku. Di langit, tak terlihat satu awanpun. Angin sama sekali tidak berhembus. Jus jeruk yang sedang kuminum pun tidak cukup ampuh untuk menyegarkanku. Sial, aku benci musim panas! Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku jadi merindukan tempat dudukku di kelas yang letaknya tepat di sebelah jendela dan agak 'terbelakang'. Jadi, kalau aku ketiduran di tengah pelajaran saking asyiknya menikmati angin yang menyusup lewat celah jendela, guru takkan memergokiku. Benar-benar tempat duduk favoritku!

Aku mengocok-ngocok kaleng jus yang kupegang. Cih, habis. Kalengnya bocor atau bagaimana, sih? Kok cepat sekali habisnya? gerutuku dalam hati sambil melempar kaleng tersebut ke tong sampah yang ada di dekat pohon di tepi jalan. Aku mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahiku. Argh, kalau saja Ayah tidak memaksaku pergi sekolah, aku pasti akan tidur seharian di kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman. Dibandingkan berjalan di bawah teriknya cahaya matahari, lebih enak tidur, bukan?

"Ayah sialan," gumamku jengkel, menendang sebuah kerikil di depanku.

Tanpa sengaja, samar-samar aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang asyik bersenandung. Oh, ternyata asalnya dari gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang berjalan tak jauh di hadapanku. Dari caranya berjalan, gadis itu seolah-olah sedang menari. Tas motif kupu-kupunya ikut bergoyang setiap dia bergerak. Ck, entah mengapa aku jadi gerah melihat gadis itu bersenandung. Di musim panas begini, emosiku gampang berubah-ubah, seperti bunglon yang suka mengubah warna kulitnya. Kalau semenit yang lalu aku tertawa-tawa girang, menit berikutnya aku bisa marah-marah nggak jelas. Jadi, jangan coba-coba menggangguku di musim panas kalau kau masih mau pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

Tapi... suara gadis itu merdu juga. Seperti suara lonceng gereja. Ketika tersadar, aku sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan. Masih bersenandung dan menari, gadis itu berbelok ke kanan. Sedangkan aku berbelok ke kiri. Mataku mengikuti setiap langkahnya, telingaku mendengar setiap senandung yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Setidaknya sampai ia menghilang di belokan berikutnya. Langkahku terhenti, memandangi belokan itu. Dahiku berkerut dalam. Kenapa aku merasa kecewa?

* * *

Aku baru saja duduk di kursiku ketika Orihime Inoue menghampiriku dengan riangnya. Satu lagi manusia ceria yang kutemui di musim panas. Aku merasa heran, bisa-bisanya dia sesenang itu di hari yang sepanas neraka ini! Tanpa menunggu reaksiku, Inoue mengoceh, "Ichigo, Sabtu nanti kita nonton teater, yuk!"

Aku mengangkat alis dan menolaknya tanpa pikir panjang. "HAH? Maaf, kau tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak suka teater. Kau ajak orang lain saja," Aku mengibaskan tangan.

"Yang lainnya sudah ada acara sendiri. Ayolah, Ichigo. Aku sudah terlanjur janji pada temanku untuk menonton pertunjukan teaternya." bujuk Inoue.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Asal tahu saja, aku paling malas bepergian di musim panas. Pergi ke sekolah saja aku sudah malas, apalagi menonton teater! Apa asyiknya, sih? Apa Inoue tidak bisa membaca ekspresiku yang jelas-jelas tidak berminat? Sial.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri saja?" balasku, tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak suka pergi sendirian. Selain itu," Inoue merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna biru. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu padaku. "Lihat, di sana jelas-jelas tertulis 'tiket berlaku untuk dua orang'. Dicetak tebal pula," Telunjuk Inoue mengarah pada tulisan yang paling bawah.

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." desahku pasrah sambil mengembalikan tiket itu padanya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, ya, Ichigo! Kujamin, pertunjukannya pasti bagus, deh!" Inoue mengacungkan jempolnya lalu kembali ke mejanya. Huft, baguslah dia sudah pergi. Aku tidak tahan mendengar ocehannya. Di saat yang sama, bel masuk berbunyi dan guru Matematika pun datang ke kelas. Aku mendesis. Pelajaran menyebalkan di musim yang menyebalkan! Shit!

* * *

"Kau ceria sekali, Rukia." ujar Hisana, kakak kembar Rukia, ketika gadis bermata violet itu masuk ke kelas seraya bersenandung. "Pasti karena pertunjukanmu sudah dekat," tebaknya sementara Rukia menaruh tasnya di atas meja.

"Tentu saja senang. Karena tahun ini semua anggota ikut dalam pertunjukan. Tidak seperti tahu sebelumnya. Ada saja yang absen. Entah karena ada acara keluarga atau sakit," Rukia menghela napas sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi jangan sampai sakit, lho. Latihannya sampai malam, kan? Apalagi kau Wakil Ketua Panitianya. Jaga kondisimu." Hisana mengingatkan. Dia benar-benar tipe kakak yang baik. Hisana sangat perhatian dan perangainya pun lembut. Selain itu, ia dianugerahi wajah yang amat rupawan. Pantas saja Byakuya, orang nomor satu di OSIS, memilih Hisana sebagai kekasihnya. Kemanapun mereka pergi, semua orang akan terpana melihat mereka berdua. Termasuk Rukia. Sejak kecil, ia sangat mengagumi kakaknya. Tapi...

"Rukia, kau dengar tidak?" Ucapan Hisana menembus otak Rukia.

"Ah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Rukia linglung.

Hisana mendesah. "Kubilang, jaga kondisimu. Makan tepat waktu dan sering-sering minum. Apalagi kondisi tubuhmu seperti itu."

Rukia mengernyitkan kening. Seharusnya Hisana tahu betul kalau ia sangat tak suka membicarakan topik yang satu itu. Apalagi di saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini! Tampaknya Hisana menyadari kekesalan yang terpancar di wajah Rukia. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?"

Rukia terperangah. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hisana untuk mengetahui arti ekspresi adik kembarnya itu. Hisana menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul merah jambu dari tasnya.

"HISANA! PINJAM PR-MU!" pekik Rukia panik.

* * *

Singkat cerita, hari Sabtu pun tiba. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan enggan menuju SMA Swasta Soul Society yang langsung disambut dengan spanduk besar berwarna hitam, biru dan putih yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang'. Saat itu, lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Kalau tidak salah, pertunjukannya dimulai pukul tujuh malam. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menonton pertunjukan ini sampai selesai, jadi semenjak aku berangkat kemari, aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku akan pulang di tengah pertunjukan, tidak peduli Inoue mau atau tidak. Kuhampiri Inoue yang berdiri di dekat gerbang.

"Kau lama sekali, Ichigo. Kalau tidak datang cepat, nanti kita tidak dapat tempat yang bagus, lho." Cih, aku baru datang dia sudah mengomel.

"Kau cerewet sekali!" tukasku kesal, memasukkan kedua tanganku di saku _jeans._

"Maaf. Aku lupa kalau sekarang musim panas," Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, tapi di wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat tanda-tanda berdosa. Dasar cewek nggak peka!

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel dari dalam tas Inoue. Ia tersentak, mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna putih. Inoue meminta maaf padaku lewat isyarat tangan dan menjauh dariku. "Halo?" sapanya pada orang di seberang. Kuamati ekspresinya. Awalnya ia terlihat sumringah. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia terlihat sedikit murung. Hmm, apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Siapa?" tanyaku ketika ia kembali menghampiriku.

"Temanku yang memberi tiket," jawabnya singkat. "Eh, kita ke lapangan basket saja, yuk. Lagipula nanti masuknya lewat situ. Aku mau tempat paling depan," Inoue menarik-narik ujung bajuku sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan basket. Aku menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkannya. Ternyata di lapangan basket sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul. Beberapa ada yang memakai jaket biru yang di punggungnya tertulis 'Soul Society Senior High School' dan beberapa lagi memakai baju hitam dengan _name tag_ tergantung di leher atau pinggang mereka. Yang pertama pastilah murid-murid SMA SS. Dan yang kedua pasti panitia pertunjukannya.

Aku mengikuti Inoue sambil mengamati seluruh sekolah. Aku sering mendengar berita tentang SMA SS, tapi baru kali ini aku menginjakkan kaki di halamannya. Ternyata sekolahnya lebih bagus dari yang kubayangkan. Lapangan basketnya luas, tamannya asri dan banyak pepohonan yang teduh. Selain itu gedung-gedungnya besar dan mewah. Heh, SMA Karakura kalah saing, nih. Sementara itu, di balik pagar lapangan basket, tepatnya di lapangan upacara, berdirilah panggung besar yang dibalut dengan kain berwarna hitam pekat dan lampu sorot di kanan dan kirinya. Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam tampak berlalu lalang di atasnya. Mengatur _sound system,_ menaruh properti, dan lain-lain.

Karena merasa bosan, aku pergi untuk membeli sekaleng _cola._ Namun tanpa sengaja kulihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam yang memakai pakaian serba putih. Aku tercekat. Apa dia gadis bersuara merdu yang kulihat waktu itu? Ya. Tidak salah lagi, aku masih ingat seperti apa tampak belakang gadis itu. Tunggu. Kalau dia berada di balik pagar lapangan basket, apa dia ikut pertunjukan juga?

* * *

"Oh yeah, biarpun aku sudah pernah memakainya, tetap saja celana ini aneh untukku." Rukia memandangi celana longgar putih yang dipakainya.

"Kau jangan mengeluh begitu, dong. Hari ini kan hari yang sangat kau nanti-nantikan!" sela Ran'giku Matsumoto, satu angkatan di atas Rukia, yang juga memakai celana bermodel sama. Rambutnya disanggul dan dihias dengan permata-permata kecil. "Seharusnya kau bangga, karena bisa mendapat posisi sebagai Wakil Ketua Panitia merangkap pemain, padahal kau masih anak kelas dua!" Ran'giku menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Rukia.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu." gumam Rukia. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Orang itu tak terlihat di manapun. Ke mana dia pergi di saat-saat penting seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang paling sibuk? Apalagi dia juga merangkap sebagai pemain, sama sepertiku. Rukia membatin.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Ran'giku.

"Ketua. Dia tidak ada di sini." jawab Rukia.

"Aaah, maksudmu Ulquiorra? Dia pasti pergi mencari tempat yang sepi. Kau tahu sendiri kan, seperti apa Ulquiorra itu? Dia takkan betah dengan suasana seberisik ini." sahut Ran'giku.

Rukia mengangguk-anggukan kepala, membenarkan ucapan Ran'giku. "Yah, kalau begitu aku akan keluar mencarinya. Tidak lama lagi kita mesti berkumpul," ujar Rukia.

"Tolong ya!" seru Ran'giku ketika Rukia berjalan menuju pintu.

Ulquiorra, teman seangkatan Ran'giku, menjabat sebagai Ketua ekskul Teater, Ketua Panitia, sekaligus pemain. Kadang-kadang aku bingung, Ulqui itu aktif atau serakah, sih? Semua jabatan dia embat. Aku dengar dari Ran'giku, dulu dia bersaing ketat dengan Byakuya untuk memperebutkan posisi sebagai Ketua OSIS, tapi pada akhirnya, Ulquiorra kalah dalam pemilihan. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Dia adalah lelaki yang dingin dan terkesan kasar. Tapi bakatnya dalam bidang teater sungguh luar biasa! Multitalenta! Disuruh berakting, bisa. Disuruh bermonolog, bisa. Disuruh bernyanyi, bisa. Disuruh bermain gitar apalagi. Amat sangat luar biasa. Rukia sudah kehabisan stok kata-kata untuk menggambarkan bakatnya yang berlimpah. Rukia tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaan sukanya pada lelaki bak es itu. Semenjak pertama kali bertemu pun, ia sudah tahu, makna dari debaran-debaran manis yang memukul rongga dadanya tiada henti. Bisa dibayangkan betapa girangnya hati Rukia ketika Ulquiorra menunjuknya langsung sebagai Wakil Ketua Panitia. Ia berlari-lari keliling lapangan upacara sambil berteriak-teriak nggak jelas. Para guru dan murid yang melintas terbengong-bengong melihat ulah gadis satu itu.

"Halo? Hime?"

Rukia langsung bereaksi terhadap suara favoritnya itu. Kakinya bergerak menuju sumber suara tanpa perlu dikomando lagi. Ternyata dia ada di sini, ujar Rukia dalam hati ketika ia melihat Ulquiorra berdiri di bawah pohon yang terletak di dekat panggung. Tapi... tunggu sebentar. Dia bilang apa? 'Hime'? Siapa itu 'Hime'? Serpihan-serpihan rasa cemburu mulai membakar hati Rukia. Ia mendekati Ulquiorra tanpa suara, berusaha menguping pembicaraan Ulquiorra. Tapi yang ia dengar hanyalah...

"Maaf", "Aku sibuk", "Jangan cemberut" dan "Aku menunggumu duduk di baris terdepan".

Dahi Rukia berkerut. Ulquiorra bilang 'maaf'? M-A-A-F? Seumur-umur, Rukia belum pernah mendengar Ulquiorra meminta maaf pada orang lain. Tapi siapapun itu, dia pasti orang yang istimewa bagi Ulquiorra. Suka atau tidak, gagasan ini membuat Rukia terusik.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu selama setengah jam ditambah berdesak-desakan, aku dan Inoue berhasil masuk ke lapangan upacara dan mendapat tempat di barisan paling depan. Semua penonton duduk di atas tikar seperti mau piknik. Lampu sorot menyala, memperlihatkan sosok pembawa acara berpakaian hitam yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dalam kegelapan semu.

Pertunjukan dibuka dengan sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah SMA SS disusul dengan sambutan dari Ketua Panitia. Biasanya aku malas mendengar bagian ini, tapi sosok Ketua Panitia itu memenangkan perhatianku. Matanya hijau pekat, rambutnya hitam kelam bak langit malam, dan untuk ukuran laki-laki, kulitnya cukup putih. Aku agak merinding mendengar suaranya yang tegas dan tidak bertele-tele. Kulirik Inoue. Senyum sumringah tercetak di wajahnya. Heh, jangan-jangan...

Waktu terus berjalan, dan pertunjukan pun mulai bergulir. Konsep Black Teater yang mereka usung serta permainan lampu sorot yang luar biasa membuat pertunjukan malam itu tampak memukau. Mulai dari puisi, musikalisasi, monolog, drama, semuanya mereka curahkan di panggung ini. Penghayatan yang kental, suara yang berapi-api dan ekspresi yang kuat mampu membuat para penonton, termasuk aku, diam membisu, terhanyut dalam cerita yang mereka bawakan.

Perkiraanku tadi salah besar!

Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan berakhir. Namun gadis itu belum muncul juga.

Aku menunggu sembari berharap bisa melihat sosoknya berdiri di atas panggung.

Dan harapan itu terkabul.

Lima belas menit sebelum pertunjukan benar-benar berakhir, ia muncul dari balik kegelapan, berdiri dengan anggun di bawah naungan lampu sorot dengan tangan kanan memegang selembar kertas. Ia terlihat begitu alami, dengan kostum serba putih dan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Dia belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku sudah merasa kalau dia luar biasa. Amat sangat luar biasa, malah. Selain itu, hanya dengan berdiri saja, dia tampak begitu anggun dan memikat. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti, berpusat pada gadis mungil itu. Indah...

Aku tidak kenal mengenalnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar begitu kencang? Mengapa debarannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku?

Dan kenapa dadaku terasa panas? Aku tidak demam. Mustahil kau demam di musim panas. Apa karena cuaca? Bukan juga. Aku tidak berkeringat. Bukan demam, bukan juga cuaca. Kalau begitu, mengapa?

* * *

_Begitu kau membuka buku ini, kau akan dihadapkan pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan. _

_Pilihan-pilihan, maupun dinamika yang tak pernah kau alami sebelumnya. _

_Apa yang kau jawab, apa yang kau pilih, apa yang kau lakukan... _

_Akan menentukan kisahmu di lembar berikutnya._

_Begitu seterusnya, berulang-ulang. _

_Hingga kau membuka halaman terakhir. _

_Hingga kau menghadapi akhir kisah singkatmu. _

**~To Be Continued~ **

* * *

  
**A/N:** Akhirnyaaaa~! Fic ini saya publish juga! Fic hadiah untuk saya yang sudah menyelesaikan empat tugas dalam sehari dengan baik! Begitulah yang namanya pelajar, tiada hari tanpa PR =_= Yahh... ini fic pertama saya untuk Bleach, juga yang pertama kalinya multichap (atas permintaan dan persetujuan teman saya). Jadi, cacian, makian, angpao, pujian, akan saya terima dengan tulus ikhlas.


	2. Under The Tree

_Hei, lihat wajahku dan tataplah mataku. _

_Bagaimana? Apa kau melihat sesuatu di sana? _

_Apa kau bisa melihat perasaan yang terpendam lama dalam iris ini? _

_Apa kau bisa merasakan kepedihan yang mendera violet ini? _

_Dengan mata emerald-mu yang jernih itu, seharusnya kau bisa melihatnya. _

_Bagaimana? Bisakah kau melihat semua itu? _

_Jangan diam saja dan memasang ekspresi bak gunung es seperti itu. _

_Aku mohon, Ulquiorra. _

_Jawab pertanyaanku... _

_Bisakah?  
_

* * *

**EJEY series Present**

**Summer Song**

**Chapter 2-Under the Tree**

**Disclaimer**

**BLEACH by. Tite Kubo**

**Warning: GEJE. ABAL. GILA. NISTA. OOC. ABNORMAL.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
**

**Mind to RnR? **

* * *

PANG!

Lampu sorot menyala di saat yang bersamaan, menerangi sosok gadis mungil yang berdiri diam di balik kegelapan. Mataku melebar, takjub. Ya! Ya! Gadis yang kulihat waktu itu! Aku tak mungkin salah kira kalau melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Ternyata dia lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan. Meski aku bisa melihat wajahnya, aku tak bisa melihat matanya. Bagiku, mata sangatlah penting. Sebab perasaan seseorang akan terpancar dari matanya. Aku jadi sibuk membayangkan, apa warna matanya. Biru cemerlang nan dalam bagaikan samudera? Cokelat yang lembut dan netral? Hijau seperti giok? Merah jambu yang anggun? Kuning seperti emas yang mencair? Merah bagaikan rubi? Atau...

Perhatianku pecah saat mendengar suaranya yang keras dan lantang, berapi-api karena terbakar semangat. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan senandung yang dulu kudengar. Suaranya bagaikan sihir yang mampu menenggelamkan siapapun yang mendengarnya dalam pesona berkepanjangan. Kadang lembut bagaikan melodi putri duyung. Kadang liar bagaikan kuda yang berlari bebas di padang rumput.

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, bait demi bait terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

_"Pada mulanya... segalanya sempurna._

_Segalanya putih, segalanya suci._

_Namun, seiring dengan bergeraknya jarum zaman..._

_segalanya berjalan menuju gerbang kehancuran. _

_Dunia berubah suram._

_Tipu daya! Muslihat! Intrik! Iri! Dengki!_

_Dunia telah ternodai! _

_Manusia berubah liar, tak lagi beradab. _

_Ke manakah perginya, jiwa-jiwa yang murni itu? _

_Wahai manusia, tak sadarkah engkau? _

_Tak lihatkan engkau? _

_Tak dengarkah engkau? _

_Bumi menjerit-jerit pilu. _

_Langit menangis tersedu-sedu. _

_Mereka meratap, 'mengapa nasib kami seperti ini'. _

_'Mengapa kami diperlakukan begini'._

_'Apa salah kami'. _

_Bangunlah! Bangun! Sampai kapan engkau tertidur, mengelak kenyataan? _

_Tak ada waktu lagi untuk bergelut dengan mimpi-mimpi indah. _

_Bangunlah! Bangun! Apa lagi yang kau mimpikan? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"_

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Aku ikut terdiam, berdebar menunggu lanjutan puisinya.

_"Kau... Aku... maupun kalian..._

_Semuanya adalah manusia hina yang tak tahu terima kasih._

_Pada bumi yang memberi kita tempat berpijak._

_Pada langit yang menaungi tempat kita tinggal._

_Pada air dan tumbuhan yang memberi kita penghidupan._

_Namun apa yang kita lakukan sebagai balasan pada mereka?_

_Merusak! Merusak! Dan merusak!_

_Apa untuk itu kita diberikan tangan, kaki, dan pikiran olehNya?_

_Berhentilah bermimpi, wahai manusia_

_Bangun, dan perbaiki kesalahan yang telah kita buat." _

Lampu sorot pun mati bersamaan dengan selesainya puisi yang dinyanyikan oleh gadis itu. Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar di mana-mana. Aplaus itu baru berhenti ketika lampu sorot kembali menyala dan sang pembawa acara naik ke panggung, menyatakan bahwa acara telah berakhir. Para penonton pun mulai bubar, menyerbu pintu keluar. Jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Aku menatap panggung hitam di hadapanku. Bayang-bayang gadis itu tak bisa lenyap dari benakku. Dia sukses membuatku merinding.

"Ichigo, aku mau ke backstage. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Inoue.

"Boleh saja." Aku tak menolak. Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Kami menghindar dari kerumunan orang dan pergi menuju backstage. Di situ tak kalah ramai dengan di depan panggung. Para pemain maupun panitia sama-sama memperlihatkan ekspresi puas, senyum lebar tak lenyap dari wajah mereka masing-masing. Untuk beberapa jam terbaik ini, mereka sudah bekerja sangat keras selama beberapa hari. Jadi wajar saja mereka langsung menumpahkan kegembiraan mereka begitu acara selesai.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku berbalik, dan ternyata dia adalah seorang wanita berdada besar dengan rambut pirang. Wanita ini yang tadi bermonolog. Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan penampilannya, yang kuingat hanyalah dadanya yang besar. Ia menegurku, "Hei, orang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk ke backstage."

Belum sempat aku berkata apa-apa, Inoue sudah menyela, "Maaf, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Ulquiorra?"

Wanita itu melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku dan ganti mengamati Inoue. "Siapa namamu? Ada keperluan apa kau dengan Ulquiorra?" tanyanya curiga.

"Namaku... Orihime Inoue..." jawabnya pelan. Ia merasa canggung karena ditatap seperti itu oleh wanita yang tidak dikenalnya.

Mata wanita itu melebar kaget. "Orihime Inoue? Jadi kau Orihime yang sering digosipkan dengan Ulquiorra itu, ya..." Perlahan-lahan kekagetan wanita itu lenyap, diganti dengan senyum manis. Wajah Inoue merah padam mendengar ucapan wanita itu. "Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan!" Wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluk Inoue gemas.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku, menatap wanita itu penuh tanda tanya.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, ia menjawab, "Maaf, terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Rangiku Matsumoto, teman dekat Ulquiorra."

Dahiku berkerut mendengar nama yang ia sebut. "Ulquiorra?"

Rangiku mengangguk. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Ulquiorra, yang ada di belakangmu itu."

Akupun menoleh. Aku terperanjat, melihat Ulquiorra sudah berdiri di belakangku. Heh? Bukannya dia Ketua Panitia itu? Lelaki itu berkulit putih pucat bak rembulan. Sepasang irisnya berwarna hijau gelap, bagaikan emerald. Rambut hitamnya sungguh kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, ekspresinya datar dan sorot matanya dingin menusuk. Hmm... jadi ini orang yang disukai Inoue? Pantas saja waktu Ulquiorra tampil, Inoue senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Ulquiorra menatapku sejenak, kemudian tanpa berkata apapun, dia berpaling pada Rangiku. "Lepaskan dia." ucapnya singkat.

Rangiku mendengus. "Baiklah, baik." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati. Inoue menarik napas lega, akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari wanita aneh bernama Rangiku Matsumoto itu. "Sudahlah. Aku pergi saja. Mau ganti baju." sahut Rangiku dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia berbalik dan pergi menjauh, ditelan kerumunan orang berbaju putih.

"Huff, terima kasih, Ulquiorra." desah Inoue.

"Dia memang begitu orangnya," sergah Ulquiorra.

Aku melirik Inoue dan Ulquiorra. Hmm, tampaknya mereka bakal ngobrol lama, nih. Daripada aku cuma jadi obat nyamuk di sini, lebih baik aku pergi. Dengan langkah ringan, aku melenggang ke gedung aula yang terletak di sebelah kiri panggung. Aku mengintip ke dalam lewat celah-celah jendela. Suasana di dalam sana tak jauh beda dengan di luar. Suara orang-orang yang mengobrol bertumpuk jadi satu. Di telingaku, kedengarannya seperti dengungan lebah. Berisik.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru aula. Gadis mungil itu tak juga tampak batang hidungnya. Apa dia juga sedang ganti baju? tanyaku dalam hati.

* * *

Gadis itu terduduk lemas di pojok kelasnya, yang terasing dari keriuhan malam. Tangan kirinya terkulai di samping badan, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkram bajunya erat. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya, turun hingga ke dagu. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Napasnya terengah, menahan rasa sakit yang melesak di dadanya. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit! Gadis itu mengerang dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia menggeliat-geliat kesakitan. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan setitik darah.

"ARGH...!" pekiknya tertahan. Air mata mulai menggenang di ekor matanya.

Sakit... Sakit...

Dadanya berguncang, sungguh sakit, bagaikan ada beribu-ribu jarum yang menusuk jantungnya. Sakit...

"ARGH...!" Air matanya jatuh.

Penyakit terkutuk. Kenapa penyakit ini menyerangnya di saat ia ingin bersenang-senang? Sakit... sakit...

Ulquiorra...

Oh yeah, kenapa pula ia harus teringat pada Ulquiorra? Padahal ia tahu pasti kalau lelaki itu takkan datang menolongnya, seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang datang menyelamatkan sang putri. Lelaki itu bahkan tak tahu kalau dirinya memiliki penyakit seperti ini. Manusia memang bodoh, mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Gadis itupun sama bodohnya. Mata violetnya berkilat-kilat gelisah, sesekali terpejam, sesekali membuka.

Ya, takkan ada yang menolongnya. Ia hanyalah makhluk hina yang tak berdaya, yang tinggal di celah waktu tanpa mengenal cahaya.

Dan yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum kesadarannya lenyap, adalah sang kakak bersama kekasihnya menghambur masuk, menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas bercampur panik.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu. Hari masih sangat terik, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Di bawah siraman cahaya mentari yang kian kejam, aku berjalan pulang ke rumah melalui jalan yang biasa kulewati. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak pernah melihat gadis mungil itu lagi semenjak pementasan teater di SMA SS. Apa dia pergi sekolah lewat jalan lain? Kalau benar begitu, sayang sekali. Padahal aku berharap bisa melihatnya sekali lagi... Bagiku dia benar-benar gadis yang misterius.

Aku menguap lebar, pelajaran matematika di jam terakhir membuatku benar-benar mengantukk! Siapa juga yang suka disuruh menghitung angka-angka aneh bin ajaib di saat otak sudah gerah? Ck. Sudah begitu, sepanjang pelajaran tadi, cacing-cacing di perutku sudah berdemo menuntut haknya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, makan, dan tidur! Jalanan yang sepi dan angin yang berhembus pelan membuat mataku bertambah berat.

Namun tiba-tiba kulihat seseorang berbaring di atas bangku kayu berwarna cokelat muda. Iseng-iseng, kuhampiri orang itu. Aku terlonjak, ternyata orang itu adalah gadis mungil bersuara merdu itu. Panjang umur nih anak. Gadis itu tampak begitu pulas, dinaungi oleh daun-daun hijau yang bergemerisik dihembus angin musim panas.

Beberapa helai rambut gadis itu menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya mendekap sebuah binder berwarna ungu lavender, kertas-kertas mencuat dari balik binder tersebut. Tas motif kupu-kupunya digeletakkan begitu saja di atas rumput, dalam keadaan terbuka pula. Astaga, gadis ini kesadaran dirinya rendah sekali. Siang bolong begini, dia tidur sendirian di tepi jalan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang macam-macamm dengannya? Dia kan perempuan.

"Hei, kau..." Aku mengguncang bahu gadis itu pelan.

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

DUAAAAKKK!

Sebuah tendangan mendarat dengan sempurna di wajahku. Argh! Ini pasti ulah gadis itu! Dasar cewek sialan, padahal aku mencemaskannya, tapi apa yang kudapat? Ck, mana ujung sepatunya kena mataku, lagi! Selagi aku mengusap-usap mataku yang kesakitan, aku mendengar gadis itu memekik dengan angkuhnya, "HEH! APA MAUMU, MIKAN ATAMA?"

"Sialan, kau! Aku cemas melihatmu tidur di jalanan sepi, tahu! Waktu aku hendak membangunkanmu, kau malah menendangku! Dan jangan coba-coba memanggilku mikan atama! Aku punya nama, tahu! Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki! Jangan rusak nama pemberian orang tuaku!" balasku sengit.

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas tampangmu mencurigakan begitu!" Gadis itu melawan. Tch, rupanya dia tak percaya juga! Memangnya tampangku terlihat seperti orang mesum?

"Terserahmu sajalah. Rugi aku ngomong panjang-lebar padamu. Toh kau tak mau percaya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan beranjak pergi.

"Eeeeh? Kau mau pergi? Tunggu! Temani aku di sini!" Nada bicaranya berubah 180 derajat.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang. "Heh, buat apa aku menemani orang yang sudah menendang wajahku?" sahutku sinis. Padahal dalam hati aku sudah kegirangan setengah hidup! Apa ini pertanda baik untukku?

"Maaf, maaf. Aku malas pulang ke rumah, apa kau mau menemaniku? Sebentar saja nggak apa, kok." ucapnya lagi.

Aku mendesah, pura-pura enggan. "Baiklah," Akupun duduk di bangku itu.

"Eh, tadi siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu sambil duduk di sebelahku. Mata violetnya yang bulat dan besar menatapku lurus. Hmm, mau dilihat dari manapun, dia ini memang mungil.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." jawabku singkat. "Kau gadis yang membaca puisi di penutup teater seminggu yang lalu itu, kan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum takjub. "Kau datang waktu itu? Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus, bukan?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Yah, lumayan..." jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Lagipula aku tidak bohong. Aku memang tidak memerhatikan seluruh pertunjukannya, kecuali saat Ulquiorra bermain drama, Rangiku bermonolog, dan gadis ini membaca puisi. Aku bahkan sudah lupa apa saja yang ditampilkan.

"Lumayan, katamu?" Nada bicara gadis itu naik satu oktaf. "Black teater itu konsep dari Ulquiorra, tahu! Dia Ketua Teater terbaik yang pernah ada di SS! Nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya!" seru gadis itu berapi-api.

"Ulquiorra? Cowok berkulit putih pucat yang pacaran dengan Inoue itu?" tanyaku, yang sebetulnya kutujukan untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi gadis itu menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Inoue? Kau kenal dengan Orihime Inoue?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Ekspresi gadis itu tak bisa kutebak.

"Kami sekelas. Minggu lalu aku datang bersamanya." ujarku datar.

Gadis itu menunduk, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tatapan matanya tertuju ke rumput, tapi tidak benar-benar terfokus ke rumput. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Kenapa ekspresinya mendadak berubah ketika aku mengucapkan nama Inoue? Apa gadis ini juga kenal dengan Inoue?

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang malas pulang. Memangnya ada apa di rumahmu?" tanyaku, berusaha memecah renungannya.

"Malas ya malas," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Kentara kalau ia enggan menjawabnya. "Kalau sudah begitu, aku pasti duduk di sini, menghabiskan waktu dengan menulis puisi, cerpen, atau apalah. Karena keasyikan, nggak jarang aku ketiduran di sini. Aku suka duduk di bawah pohon ini. Selain teduh, di sini juga sepi. Aku jadi bisa konsentrasi menulis puisi." tuturnya seraya memeluk binder ungunya. "Kalau mau baca puisi buatanku, silakan buka blogspot-ku! Namanya RUKIA series." lanjutnya girang.

Gadis itu terdiam lagi ketika angin berhembus. Ia tersenyum kecil, seakan menikmati peri angin yang membelai pipinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Gadis itu mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengambil ponsel berwarna hijau. Ia memutar bola matanya ke atas saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Halo?" sapanya asal-asalan. "Ada apa, Hisana?"

Gadis itu hanya memasang tampang kesal mendengarkan 'wejangan' dari wanita bernama Hisana itu. Ia hanya mengucap kata "ya", "baik", dan terakhir ia berkata, "sampai jumpa". Gadis itu menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan memasukkan benda praktis itu ke dalam tas bersama bindernya.

"Siapa tadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hisana, kakak kembarku. Dia bawel sekali, menyuruhku cepat-cepat pulang. Aku kan sudah kelas 2 SMA, tapi dia memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku adalah anak kelas 2 SD." keluhnya sembari mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. "Aku pulang duluan, ya. Makasih sudah mau menemaniku." Ia berlalu sambil melaimbaikan tangan.

"TUNGGU!" cegahku.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum riang terukir di wajahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Senyum gadis itu bertambah riang. "Rukia, kelas 2-3 SMA Soul Society." Setelahnya, gadis itu pergi menjauh, dan lama-kelamaan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku masih duduk di situ, memikirkan nama dan senyumnya yang tadi itu. "Rukia..." gumamku. Nama itu akan terus kuingat.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku terus bertemu dengannya di bawah pohon yang sama. Aku tak percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan, jadi aku mengganggap pertemuan ini adalah sebuah takdir yang sudah digariskan. Di bawah pohon itu, kami membicarakan banyak hal. Aku jadi tahu bermacam-macam hal tentang Rukia. Mulai dari hobi bangun siangnya, penyakit malasnya yang sudah sangat akut, rasa bencinya pada pelajaran eksakta, warna favoritnya, benda-benda yang wajib ada dalam tasnya, dan kalau _online,_ dia bisa kebablasan sampai dini hari. Menurutnya, lebih baik nggak sekolah daripada nggak _online!_ Paraaah...

"Buat apa _online_ sampai subuh begitu? Mending tidur!" cibirku saat ia menceritakan kebiasaan _online-_nya dengan nada bangga.

"Biarin! Kenapa kamu yang sewot?" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Perasaan, dari kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi, kamu selalu ngomong soal tidur. Kamu nggak punya kerjaan lain, ya? Kalau begitu, mending ke rumahku. Ada banyak pekerjaan di sana." Rukia terkekeh, mengejek.

"NGGAK USAH!" tolakku mentah-mentah. "Aku nggak sudi keluar di musim panas."

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresinya jadi berubah polos. "Kenapa nggak sudi? Sayang banget, lho. Ada banyak hal yang cuma bisa dilihat waktu musim panas!" serunya girang.

"Aku tidak tertarik." desahku sambil menyandarkan punggungku di bangku. "Dan aku benci musim panas." tambahku kemudian.

Rukia mengangkat alis. "Aku malah suka banget musim panas. Di musim panas, semuanya terlihat begitu cemerlang! Laut dan langit memantulkan warna biru yang dalam dan menentramkan, pepohonan yang tampak sangat hijau dan teduh, bunga-bunga yang penuh warna, serta cahaya-cahaya putih sang matahari yang menyirami bumi. Segalanya begitu hidup, begitu bernyawa." ujarnya riang seraya merentangan tangan lebar-lebar. "Terus? Musim apa yang kau suka?" tanyanya.

"Musim dingin." sambarku cepat. Ya, aku suka musim dingin. Terutama warna putih yang menyelimuti pohon dan tanah, bagaikan selimut raksasa. Hujan salju adalah saat yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Aku suka memandangi kristal-kristal salju yang berjatuhan ke bumi. Bening, indah, dan berkilauan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rukia berdering. Gadis itu tersentak dan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang ia jejalkan dalam saku. Rukia tak bisa menahan senyum saat membaca _e-mail_ dari orang itu. Yah, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa.

"_E-mail_ dari siapa?" tanyaku saat ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Rukia terkekeh. "Ulquiorra. Kau tahu kan, yang namanya Ulquiorra? Dia itu Ketua Panitia yang memberi sambutan di acara teater itu, lho."

"Ooh. Cowok aneh yang kulitnya pucat seperti tembok itu?" dengusku.

Rukia menatapku dengan tajam. Ia mencengkram kerah bajuku dan melempar ekspresi marah padaku. Ampun, keluar deh galaknya. "Jangan pernah sekalipun menjelek-jelekkan Ulquiorra! Kalau lain kali aku mendengarmu berkata begitu, aku takkan segan menendangmu sampai ke matahari!" geramnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Ya, ya." sahutku asal. Rukia akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari kerahku.

"Ulquiorra adalah Ketua Teater terbaik yang pernah ada di SS. Biarpun dia satu-satunya orang yang memakai cardigan tipis di musim panas, itu malah membuatnya semakin keren!" serunya bangga. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum percaya kalau dia kalah dalam pemilihan Ketua OSIS. Orang sekeren dan sepintar dia kalah dengan Byakuya? Memang sih, Byakuya juga pintar dan keren –kalau nggak keren, nggak mungkin Hisana mau memilihnya- tapi tetap saja aku nggak percaya. Sebenarnya, kami, para fans Ulquiorra mau mendemo Byakuya. Tapi setelah menimbang-nimbang, kami membatalkan itu. Berterimakasihlah kau, Byakuya." Rukia mengakhiri ocehannya dengan tawa.

"Oh, jadi kau fans Ulquiorra, ya?" cetusku asal.

Aku bukan cuma fans, tahu." Rukia meralat dengan nada gusar.

"Kalau begitu apa?"

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Tanpa berpikir lama, dia menjawab, "Aku mencintainya."

Aku terdiam. Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan dengan bangga itu, justru membuat dadaku sakit.

Ulquiorra…

Kenapa hanya dia yang kau lihat?

Kenapa hanya dia yang kau dengar?

Kenapa hanya dia yang kau rasa?

Ponsel Rukia berdering lagi. Mendengar nada deringnya, Rukia mendecakkan lidah dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Ia membaca _e-mail_ yang baru saja sampai dengan dahi tertekuk. Rukia menyambar tasnya dan bergegas pulang. "Ichigo, sudah dulu, ya. Hisana menyuruhku pulang." gerutunya dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku membalas lambaiannya itu tanpa kata-kata.

Rukia, kenapa kau tak bisa melihatku?

* * *

"Dasar, Hisana. Padahal sudah kubilang jangan mengirimiku _e-mail!_ Tapi nyatanya...? Ck," Rukia tak henti-hentinya menggerutu di sepanjang jalan. Padahal ia masih ingin curhat tentang Ulquiorra pada Ichigo. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ichigo, sepertinya ada yang aneh pada cowok berambut oranye itu. Terutama saat ia mengucap nama Ulquiorra. Kenapa, ya? Atau itu cuma gara-gara Ichigo mengalami _mood swinging?_ Aaah, laki-laki itu memang susah dimengerti!

Rukia mendongak, menatap rumah mewah bercat putih susu yang terletak di dekat rumahnya. Rumah itu adalah rumah Ulquiorra. Setiap masuk ataupun pulang sekolah, Rukia pasti selalu melewati rumah Ulquiorra. Biarpun begitu, dia belum pernah masuk ke dalamnya meski cuma sekali. Dengar-dengar sih, Ulquiorra tinggal dengan sepupunya yang bernama Grimmjow. Hmm... apa orang bernama Grimmjow itu juga sekeren Ulquiorra? Rukia selalu bertanya begitu dalam hati. Agak ngarep juga, sih...

Selagi asyik memandangi rumah itu, Rukia mendengar suara decit pintu gerbang. Ulquiorra muncul dari balik pintu dengan memakai cardigan tipis berwarna abu. Baru saja Rukia hendak menyapanya, suara seseorang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ulquiorra!"

Langkah Rukia terhenti mendengar suara itu. Ia langsung merapat ke tembok, menyembunyikan diri.

Itu suara gadis yang dibencinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Orihime Inoue? Gadis itu keluar dari rumah Ulquiorra dan menghampiri lelaki itu dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga. Denyut nyeri kembali mendera tubuh Rukia. Sakit. Rukia berdiri di situ, mengamati semua peristiwa yang terjadi dalam diam, sembari menahan rasa sakit dan benci di dadanya. Rukia tak mendengar apa yang Ulquiorra dan Inoue bicarakan. Yang jelas, raut wajah mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Rukia berharap ia salah lihat. Ia mencubit lengannya dan meringis. Ia tidak salah lihat. Ia juga tidak bermimpi.

Dan peristiwa yang ia lihat berikutnya, bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

Air mata Rukia menitik, lalu mengalir semakin deras. Ia berlari kencang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, selain kabur dari tempat itu. Ia tak ingin melihat Ulquiorra! Ia tak ingin melihat Inoue! Ia tak ingin melihat mereka berdua! Ia tak ingin melihat siapa-siapa!

Ulquiorra... apa kau dengar jeritan pilu ini?

* * *

_Aku menangis dalam bisu. _

_Aku menjerit dalam gelap. _

_Menumpahkan semua rasa perih yang menyayat-nyayat nadi. _

_Meratap dan bertanya, 'kenapa bukan aku'. _

_Sementara jarum jam terus bergerak, rasa sakit itu datang tiada henti. _

_Aku ingin hilang ingatan. _

_Agar bisa melupakan dia yang kucinta... _

_Apa kau tahu caranya? _

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya, update jugaaa~! Gomen, udah updatenya lelet (banget), nggak sempat balas review pula! Gomen berjuta-juta kali! Tugas numpuk, ulangan menanti saya. Sudah begitu, saya baru bisa pulang sekolah jam enam sore. Capek beudh! Tapi tetep saya mohon review para pembaca sekalian...


	3. Light, Tears, and Love

_Di mana ada kegelapan, di situ ada cahaya. _

_Kegelapan dan cahaya selalu berdampingan. _

_Di saat hatiku diliputi kegelapan, akankah dia datang? _

_Cahaya harapanku.  
_

_

* * *

_

**EJEY series Present**

**Summer Song**

**Chapter 3-Light, Tears, and Love  
**

**BLEACH-Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Rukia POV**

Aku duduk di bangku itu dengan napas terengah-engah dan kristal-kristal bening terus berjatuhan dari mata violetku. Bahuku merosot, tubuhku gemetaran. Pikiranku kacau, seperti benang kusut. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi selain rasa sakit yang menyayat-nyayat hati ini. Ciuman Ulquiorra dan Orihime terus membayang dalam kepalaku, bagai mimpi buruk. Seandainya saja aku bisa menghapus ingatan, aku pasti sudah menghapusnya sejak tadi!

Kini Ulquiorra sudah benar-benar menjadi milik gadis itu. Suaranya, matanya, tubuhnya, wanginya, semuanya... semuanya!

Kenapa harus gadis itu? Kenapa bukan aku? Apa istimewanya gadis itu di mata Ulquiorra? Apa arti keberadaan gadis itu? Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku? Apa aku tak cukup pantas untuk berada di sisinya, menemaninya hingga akhir masa? Aku benci gadis itu! Semua usaha dan harapanku hancur jadi debu begitu gadis itu muncul! Aku benci, aku benci, aku benci!

Sejurus kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Reflek, aku beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan mundur. Hari sudah mulai malam dan jalan ini sangat sepi, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya remang dari bulan pucat yang menggantung di angkasa. Siapa itu? pikirku was-was ketika suara itu terdengar semakin dekat. Jangan-jangan...

Aku hendak kabur ketika suara familiar itu buru-buru menegurku. "Rukia! Tunggu!" Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan merasa sedikit lega ketika pemuda berambut jeruk itu muncul di bawah cahaya bulan. Air mataku lagi-lagi mengalir, dan langsung kuhampiri dia.

"Ichigo..." isakku di dadanya.

**End of Rukia POV**

* * *

Aku baru saja keluar dari mini market ketika aku melihat Rukia di depan etalase toko aksesoris. Ia sedang bicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Dan entah mengapa, wajahnya tampak sangat cemas. Aku mendengus. Apa dia bicara dengan Ulquiorra lagi? Ck, aku jadi ingin menendang muka pemuda sialan bernama Ulquiorra itu. Memang, aku kalah populer jika dibandingkan dengannya, tapi kalau soal berkelahi, aku cukup percaya diri.

Aku menghampiri Rukia ketika ia sudah selesai menelepon. "Hei, Rukia..."

Gadis itu menoleh. Namun reaksinya sama sekali di luar dugaanku. Bola matanya yang besar menatapku heran. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa Rukia tidak mengenaliku? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba amnesia? Ah, tidak mungkin. "Aku Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki! Apa kau lupa padaku?" Aku balik bertanya.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, mencerna kalimatku barusan. "Hei, apa tadi kau memanggilku Rukia?" Heh, dia malah balik nanya!

"Ya. Kau Rukia, bukan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku bukan Rukia." jawabnya pelan. "Aku Hisana, kakak kembar Rukia."

Aku melongo keheranan. "Kau... kakak kembar Rukia?" Aku mengerjap ketika gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Model dan warna rambut mereka sama persis. Begitu juga dengan mata dan postur tubuhnya. Mirip sekali! Aku tahu kalau Rukia punya kakak bernama Hisana, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kalau mereka saudara kembar!

"Kau kenal adikku? Kalau begitu, tolong bantu aku!" pinta Hisana. Kecemasan tadi kembali tercetak di wajahnya.

"Bantu apa...?" Sial, aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tolong cari Rukia! Sampai sekarang, dia belum pulang juga! Aku sudah menghubungi semua teman dekatnya, tapi tak ada yang tahu di mana Rukia berada! Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya ratusan kali, tapi dia tak satupun yang dia angkat... Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya...?" gumam Hisana panik, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kh, dasar anak itu! Pergi ke mana dia? Aku memegang pundak Hisana dan berkata, "Kau pulang saja. Biar aku yang mencari Rukia."

"Kau... akan membawa Rukia pulang, kan?" tanyanya, memastikan.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku mantap. Kalau dugaanku tidak salah, mungkin saja Rukia ada di tempat itu.

* * *

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat pertemuan kami. Aku tak bisa melihat sekeliling dengan jelas karena hari sudah malam, dan tak ada lampu di sekitar sini. Samar-samar aku mendengar isak tangis seseorang. Apa itu Rukia? Aku berjalan ke sumber suara. Sosok yang tadinya duduk di bangku itu buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Kilasan cahaya bulan yang mengenai wajahnya membuatku yakin kalau sosok itu betul-betul Rukia. Sontak aku menegurnya, "Rukia! Tunggu!"

Sosok itu berhenti. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah, dan tiba-tiba Rukia datang memelukku. Ada yang basah di kausku. Oh, Rukia menangis? Isakan itu terdengar semakin keras. "Ichigo..." gumamnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kananku mengusap-usap rambutnya. Wangi lavender menguar. "Ada apa, midget? Kenapa kau menangis? Di sini gelap, kau tahu? Hisana mencarimu."

"Ulquiorra..." Ucapan Rukia terputus sampai di situ.

Aku memutar bola mataku, muak mendengar nama itu. Ulquiorra lagi. Dasar brengsek. Dia membuat Rukia menangis? Takkan kubiarkan. "Ada apa dengan Ulquiorra?" tanyaku, menahan rasa jengkel yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Dia... ber-berciuman dengan... O... Orihime..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Sudah, cukup. Jangan bicara lagi." Kini kedua tanganku mengurung Rukia dalam pelukanku. Aku berusaha mengendalikan emosiku, agar detak jantungku yang beranjak liar ini tak disadari oleh Rukia. "Menangislah sampai kau puas," bisikku di telinganya. Rukia balas memelukku, sementara tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Rukia. Cukup sampai di sini kau menangisinya. Mulai besok, aku akan membuatmu menoleh padaku. Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku seorang.

* * *

"Rukia!" Hisana langsung memeluk Rukia ketika kami sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. "Kau ke mana saja, sih? Aku mencarimu, tahu! Aku nyaris putus asa, tapi untung temanmu ini mau membantuku!" omelnya, melepas pelukannya sambil melirik padaku sekejap.

"Maaf..." ucap Rukia lemah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kurosaki-san!" Hisana membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Kalau tidak ada kau, entah bagaimana jadinya."

"Ya, sama-sama." jawabku singkat. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Aku membungkuk rendah lalu pergi.

"Ichigo," Panggilan itu membuat langkahku terhenti. Akupun membalikkan badan. "Ya?"

Rukia menunduk sebentar. Ketika ia mengangkat muka, seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Terima kasih... untuk segalanya..."

Ucapan itu bergema di kepalaku dan butuh beberapa detik untuk kembali normal. "Tak usah kau pikirkan." kekehku.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur. Ternyata berendam saja tak bisa menghapus rasa sakit yang tergurat dalam hatiku. Tanganku meraba-raba meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku, mengambil sebuah cermin berbingkai perak. Aaah, mataku masih bengkak. Kalau begini sih, nggak bakal hilang sampai besok. Apa yang harus kujawab kalau anak-anak sekelas bertanya? Mereka semua sama-sama cerewet dan selalu saja ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain! Apa aku bolos saja, ya?

Tiba-tiba bayangan Ichigo melintas dalam benakku. Hmm... biarpun dari luarnya dia kelihatan sangar, tapi ternyata dia baik juga... Aku juga merasa nyaman sewaktu dipeluk olehnya. Badannya besar dan... hangat.

Lalu, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara jantung yang berdegup tidak teratur. Suara jantung siapa, ya?

Aku bisa menceritakan apa saja pada Ichigo, termasuk rahasia-rahasia yang Hisana tidak tahu. Kalaupun ada yang tidak bisa kuceritakan pada pemuda jeruk itu, pastilah tentang penyakit yang menggerogoti waktu hidupku. Tak mungkin bisa...

Seandainya saja, aku bisa berpelukan dengan Ichigo lebih lama lagi...

Aku tersentak. Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud pikiranku tadi? Aku ingin dipeluk olehnya? Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu... Aku menyukai Ulquiorra, kan? Tapi kenapa aku malah ingin dipeluk Ichigo? Apa aku... suka pada Ichigo? Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak, Rukia. Ini pasti gara-gara kau terlalu syok melihat peristiwa tadi. Aku suka Ulquiorra, bukan Ichigo.

Tapi kenapa rasanya aneh begini, ya?

**End of Rukia POV**

**

* * *

**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan antusias ke tempat pertemuan kami, di bawah pohon itu. Kuabaikan panasnya matahari yang dulu selalu kukeluhkan. Aku tidak sabar untuk memberikan benda ini pada Rukia. Yah, semoga saja dia menyukainya. Wanita itu sulit dipahami, kau tahu.

Senyumku mengembang, melihat sosoknya yang duduk di bangku sambil menulis sesuatu di binder kesayangannya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihatku datang lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Matamu masih bengkak, ya." ujarku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Padahal sudah kukompres semalaman. Seperti dugaanku, teman-temanku yang bawel langsung bertanya macam-macam ketika aku masuk kelas. Argh, kupingku sampai panas mendengarkan ocehan mereka yang nggak ada ujung pangkalnya!" gerutunya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Aku tertawa saja. Ini dia Rukia yang kusuka. Yang suka menggerutu dan apa adanya.

"Tapi..." Rukia sengaja memberi jeda sesaat.

"Tapi apa?" Aku mengangkat alis.

"Setidaknya aku jadi lebih baik setelah kau menemaniku kemarin. Terima kasih, ya." Rukia tersenyum.

Aku terdiam, warna merah terpancar dari wajahku. Sigh, jangan sampai Rukia tahu!

Rukia mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua kaleng cola. "Kau mau?" Ia menyodorkan satu kaleng padaku.

"Boleh saja." Tanpa pikir panjang aku menerima kaleng itu, membukanya, dan langsung meminumnya. Kebetulan, aku memang sedang haus.

"Eh, Ichigo. Itu apa?" Jari lentik Rukia menunjuk ke arah tas kertas berwarna cokelat yang kutaruh di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau lihat isinya?"

"Boleh?" tanyanya girang. Aku mengangguk, dan kuberikan tas itu padanya. "Waah...!" seru Rukia sambil mengangkat benda di dalam tas itu tinggi-tinggi. "Boneka kelinci!" Ia memeluk boneka berwarna putih salju dengan pita violet yang diikat di lehernya itu erat-erat, memandanginya, lalu memeluknya lagi. "Boneka ini manis sekali!" jeritnya. Ia menoleh padaku. "Buat siapa, nih? Pasti buat pacarmu, ya?"

Calon pacar, Aku meralat dalam hati. "Itu buatmu."

Rukia tercengang. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O. "Beneran buatku?" tanyanya, setengah tak percaya. Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk.

"Aaaah! Terima kasih, Ichigo! Kau baiiiik sekali!" seru Rukia. Ia pun asyik memainkan boneka kelincinya yang baru. Untunglah, aku tidak salah pilih. "Eh, Ichigo!" Rukia memanggilku.

Aku menoleh. "Apa?"

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipiku. Oh yeah, waktu serasa berhenti mendadak. Rukia terkekeh pelan ketika aku mengusap-usap pipiku yang tadi diciumnya. Mataku berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan kalau yang tadi itu sungguhan.

"Itu tanda terima kasihku padamu." sahutnya lalu kembali berkutat dengan boneka kelincinya.

Hei, Rukia. Bersiap-siaplah. Setelah ini, mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta padaku.

* * *

_Aku menemukan cahaya. _

_Cahaya kecil, bak lilin di puncak gunung. _

_Tapi hatiku yakin kalau cahaya itu akan menuntunku dalam kegelapan... _

_kesunyian... dan kehampaan... _

_Meski cahayaku sebelumnya telah padam, kini kutemukan gantinya._

_Dan mungkin, cahaya itu kau. Ichigo. _

**~To Be Continued~  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya, chap 3 update juga. Gomen, saya lelet banget update-nya. Saya sempat stuck di chap ini, bingung mau ngetik apa. Yang ada di pikiran saya cuma ulangan, tugas, blablabla. Selain itu, gomen juga untuk fic yang sama sekali datar, garing, minus romansa, minus antagonis, singkat (banget) pula! Saya bersedia me-remove fic ini kalau memang anda sekalian tidak menyukainya. Untuk chap berikutnya, saya janji bakal nambahin romansa IchiRuki-nya. Gomen sekali lagi karena saya tidak pernah sempat membalas review anda semua... Gomen, gomen, gomen... *sujud-sujud geje*

_**Anyway, Read n Review please? **_


	4. New Arrival: First Kiss

_Tak peduli sebesar apapun rintangan yang menantiku._

_Tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang menentangku._

_Akan kutawan hatinya dalam penjara abadi!_

* * *

**EJEY series Proudly Present**

**Summer Song**

**Chapter 4. New Arrival (First Kiss)**

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

* * *

Ting Tong...

Sigh. Aku yang sedang asyik memimpikan Rukia, dengan amat sangat berat hati membuka mata ketika mendengar suara bel. Siapa sih? Mengganggu tidur orang saja. Nggak tahu apa, orang lagi mimpi indah? "Yuzu! Tolong buka pintunya!" pekikku dari atas tempat tidur, mendengar bunyi bel yang makin menjadi-jadi. Namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari orang yang kupanggil. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menepuk dahi. "Iya ya! Yuzu, Karin dan Ayah kan pergi jalan-jalan..."

Aku mendecakkan lidah, dan akhirnya aku pun terpaksa turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju pintu depan. Begitu aku membuka pintu, aku langsung disambut oleh senyum lebar seorang gadis berambut ungu yang diikat dengan pita merah dan bermata jingga, warna yang sama seperti rambutku. Ia memakai baju terusan berwarna biru muda dan memegang sebuah tas kulit putih dengan tangan kirinya. Kedua alisku bertaut. Siapa, nih? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Halo, Ichigooo! Lama nggak ketemu, yah!" sahutnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hah? 'Lama nggak ketemu'? Aku jadi semakin heran. "Memang kita pernah bertemu?" Aku menyuarakan kebingunganku. Apa jangan-jangan gadis ini salah orang? Tidak, tidak. Tadi dia memanggilku Ichigo. Memang siapa lagi pemilik nama Ichigo di sini?

"Heee... jahat. Masa kau lupa padaku," Bibirnya mengerucut, dahinya tertekuk masam.

"Ng... siapa, ya?" Aku menggaruk-garuk rambutku, biarpun sebenarnya nggak gatal sama sekali.

Gadis itu mendesah. "Aku Senna, teman sekelasmu waktu SMP dulu!" ujarnya setengah membentak.

Aku memutar memoriku ke masa-masa SMP. Senna... Senna... Hmm... Sepertinya sering aku dengar... Senna... Ah, ya! Aku ingat sekarang! "Kau Senna, yang dulu pacaran dengan Kaien, kan?" tebakku.

Wajah Senna memerah seketika. Ia memukul tanganku dengan kikuk, "Aku dan Kaien sudah lama putus!" sahutnya gusar. "Apa cuma itu yang kau ingat dariku, eh? Percuma dong, kita tiga tahun sekelas." tambahnya lagi. Wajahnya masih memerah. Ya, ya. Sekarang aku ingat Senna sepenuhnya. Dia selalu _blushing_ kalau ada yang menyinggung Kaien. Tak kusangka, kebiasaannya itu masih juga bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh masuk nggak? Aku haus..." tanyanya sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Ya, tunggu saja di ruang tengah. Kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku seraya mempersilakan Senna masuk.

"Apa saja deh. Asal yang dingin, ya!" jawab Senna, menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa. Ia mengipas-ngipas wajah dengan tangannya. "Huft, musim panas sekarang kok panas banget, sih? Nggak kuaaat..." keluhnya, sementara aku sedang membuat jus jeruk di dapur. Tanpa menunggu reaksiku, dia terus saja mengoceh. "Aku hampir saja mati terpanggang sinar matahari! Hei, Ichigo, rumahmu kok sepi? Karin, Yuzu, sama Isshin-san ke mana?"

"Ke mana, ya? Entahlah." jawabku dari dapur. Aku memang tidak tahu dan tidak peduli ke mana mereka bertiga pergi.

"Kamu nggak berubah, ya, Ichigo. Cuek." sahutnya ketika aku muncul di ruang tengah sambil membawa dua gelas jus jeruk. Senna berteriak kegirangan, layaknya anak kecil. Ia menyambar segelas jus jeruk yang kupegang dan langsung meneguknya. Aku melongo keheranan melihat cara anak ini minum. Kayak nggak pernah minum setahun aja! Ckckck...

"Ichigo, kalau kamu nggak mau minum, sini, buat aku saja." Ia menunjuk gelasku yang masih penuh terisi. Karena kasihan melihat anak ini, jadi kurelakan saja jus jeruk bagianku diembat olehnya. Dalam sekejap, gelas itu sudah kosong melompong. Habis tak bersisa. "Nyemm... enak! Makasih yaaa, Ichigoo!" Senna terkekeh puas.

"Hnn." gumamku seadanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba nongol di depan rumahku? Ada masalah dengan pacar barumu?" Dulu, Senna pasti langsung melapor padaku kalau ada masalah dengan Kaien. Kalau Senna sudah curhat, mau dihentikan kayak gimana juga percuma. Jadi, terpaksa aku duduk manis di depannya, mendengar cerita ngalor-ngidul yang meluap dari bibirnya.

"Jadi kamu nggak senang nih, aku datang?" Muka Senna cemberut lagi. "Mentang-mentang sudah punya teman baru, teman lama dilupain, gitu?" ujarnya ketus.

Aku menghela napas. "Yaelah. Segitu saja ngambek. Terserah kalau nggak mau cerita. Aku juga nggak keberatan." Aku mengangkat bahu, beranjak dari sofa. Tapi Senna buru-buru memegang lenganku.

"Yaah, Ichigo. Yang tadi cuma bercanda, kok. Jangan pergi, dong." rengeknya. "Ya?"

Aku terdiam.

"Ichigo, _please._ Tadi aku cuma bercanda, kok. Ya? Dengerin ceritaku, ya?"

Aku menghela napas (lagi). "Oke, kau mau cerita apa?" Aku kembali duduk di sofa. Senna terkekeh puas.

"Hari ini..."

* * *

Keesokan paginya, kelas 2-1 di SMA Karakura dibuat heboh dengan berita adanya murid baru yang akan masuk kelasku. Mereka sibuk menerka-nerka siapa murid baru tersebut.

"Hmm, murid barunya cewek atau cowok, ya? Semoga saja cewek..." gumam Chizuru dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau mencari incaran baru, ya? Kuharap murid barunya juga cewek. Dengan begitu, Orihime bisa terbebas darimu." cela Tatsuki.

"Maaf saja! Selamanya kesucian Orihime hanya menjadi milikku!" tukas Chizuru gusar. Yang dibicarakan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Tapi sayang sekali, ya. Orihime kan sudah punya pacar yang jauh lebih _elit, kaya,_ dan _pintar_ dibanding kau." sahut Mahana. Orihime _blushing_ berat mendengar kata 'pacar' terlontar dari bibir Mahana.

Chizuru membelalakkan mata. "Apa katamu? Pacar? Yang benar, Orihime?"

Dengan sedikit malu-malu, Orihime mengangguk. "Namanya... Ulqui... orra..." Hati Chizuru pecah berkeping-keping mendengar jawaban Orihime. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat ketidaknormalan Chizuru.

"Mereka ribut sekali," desah Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya, sesekali ia melempar lirikan jengkel pada teman-teman Orihime.

"Aaah, ada murid baru saja, mereka ribut sekali. Memang apa istimewanya?" dengusku kesal.

"Kau tahu siapa murid barunya, Ichigo?" Kali ini Chad yang bertanya.

"Begitulah. Namanya..."

Di saat yang sama, bel masuk berbunyi dan murid-murid bergegas kembali ke mejanya masing-masing. Beberapa detik kemudian, wali kelas kami datang bersama seorang gadis berambut ungu, yang pasti kalian tahu siapa. Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada gadis itu. Keigo terperangah melihat keanggunan gadis itu saat berjalan memasuki kelas. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat tampangnya yang seperti orang tolol. Jangan tertipu penampilannya. Dari luar sih, memang kelihatan anggun. Tapi kalau gadis itu sudah buka mulut, parahnya minta ampun!

"Namaku Senna. Mulai hari ini aku akan belajar di kelas 2-1. Mohon bantuannya." ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Astaga, dia lebih cantik daripada yang kubayangkan," Aku mendengar desahan Chizuru. Dasar cewek 'miring'. Sukanya sama cewek.

"Hmm... sebaiknya Senna duduk di mana, ya?" Wanita wali kelas kami melipat tangannya di dada, kebingungan melihat dua kursi kosong yang tersedia di sini. Yang pertama letaknya pas di depan papan tulis, sedangkan yang satunya ada di sebelahku.

"Sensei, aku boleh duduk di sebelah Ichigo?" Senna dengan polosnya menunjuk meja di sebelahku. Aku menghela napas. Sudah kuduga, aku membatin. Seisi kelas langsung ribut begitu mendengar permintaan Senna. Kh, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Ah? Tentu saja boleh."

Senna tersenyum lebar dan ia pun duduk di sebelahku. Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Mohon bantuannya, ya, Ichii..." kekehnya.

**Flashback start**

_"Mulai hari ini, aku tinggal di rumahmu ya, Ichigo." ujar Senna sambil cengar-cengir nggak jelas. _

_"Hah? Kenapa?" Aku melongo keheranan. _

_Senna tertawa kecil. "Tadinya aku mau rahasiain soal ini, tapi... ya sudah deh. Aku kasih tahu saja. Besok, aku pindah ke SMA Karakura. Kau sekolah di sana juga, kan, Ichigo? Nah, maunya aku menyewa apartemen sendiri. Tapi karena belum ketemu yang pas, niatnya aku tinggal di sini dulu. Boleh nggak, Ichigo? Aku janji deh, nggak bakal lama-lama di rumahmu. Kalau aku sudah menemukan apartemen, aku langsung keluar dari sini. Ya, Ichigo? Boleh ya?" tanyanya beruntun. _

_Aku terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Kalau ayahku setuju, aku juga setuju." jawabku kemudian. _

_"Beneran? Yeeeiii! Makasih, Ichii! Kamu baik banget, deh!" _

_Dengan adanya Senna di rumahku, aku yakin nggak bisa tidur siang dengan tenang. Benar-benar merepotkan..._

**Flashback end**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Sementara itu, pada waktu yang bersamaan di ruang klub Teater SMA SS, para pengurus ditambah anggota kelas 2 yang seharusnya sedang rapat malah asyik bercanda dan menggoda ketua klub mereka, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Alasannya apa lagi, selain karena Ulquiorra baru jadian dengan Orihime Inoue, gadis yang selama ini memang santer diberitakan menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan ujung tombak klub Teater itu. Berita itu sukses membuat cewek-cewek anggota Ulquiorra FC menangis histeris. Tak terkecuali Rukia.

"Hei, Ulquiorra, kau jadian nggak bilang-bilang. Apa itu sikapmu pada teman, eh?" sahut Ggio Vega, pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata emas yang memegang jabatan sebagai Wakil Ketua, dengan nada sinis yang dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu kalian?" balas Ulquiorra acuh tak acuh.

"Ada yang patah hati, niih!" celetuk Rangiku, melirik Rukia yang balik melempar _deathglare_ ke arah Rangiku.

"Aduuh... Rukia-chan patah hati, ya? Sudah, lupakan saja si Ulquiorra sialan itu. Kau jadian denganku saja, ya?" cetus Ggio. Tiba-tiba telinganya dijewer oleh seseorang.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Ggio? Coba ulang lagi sekali. Kau ingin jadian dengan siapa? Aku tidak dengar." kata Soifon, kekasih Ggio sejak satu tahun yang lalu, dengan _deathglare_ yang menyambar-nyambar di balik punggungnya.

Ggio meringis kesakitan. "Aduh, aduh. _Gomen,_ aku cuma bercanda, Soifon sayang."

Soifon bergidik mendengar panggilan 'sayang' itu. Dari dulu, Soifon memang anti dipanggil 'sayang' yang menurutnya menjijikkan dan nggak jelas itu, biarpun yang memanggil adalah pacarnya sendiri. "Kau minta dibunuh, ya?"

"Bunuh saja dia, Soi! Aku bosan melihat mukanya!" dukung Lilynette.

"Soi, jangan bunuh aku, dong. Nggak akan aku panggil 'sayang' lagi, deh..." pinta Ggio. Soifon mendesis jengkel, tapi akhirnya ia bersedia melepas jewerannya.

"Makasih, Soifon." Ggio mencium bibir Soifon dengan cepat, yang langsung disambut dengan sorakan dari teman-teman mereka.

Rukia yang sedari tadi cuma bengong melihat kakak kelasnya bercanda, kini membuka mulutnya. "Aku jadi iri..." gumamnya pelan.

"Iri? Makanya, cari pacar, dong." sahut Rangiku yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memang kau sendiri sudah punya pacar?" balas Rukia sinis.

Rangiku hanya memasang cengirannya yang nggak jelas itu. "Masih bertepuk sebelah tangan sama Gin, anak kelas 3-1... hehehe..." Rukia mendengus.

"Hei, kalian sudah tahu kalau kita bakal kedatangan anggota baru?" Tesla, si Sekretaris, tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung.

Rangiku dan Rukia saling berpandangan. "Siapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Anak kelas 2. Katanya sih, dia baru pindah ke sini. Aku sudah menyuruhnya datang kemari, tapi dia belum datang juga." keluh Tesla sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Dasar, belum jadi anggota saja sudah telat. Bagaimana kalau sudah jadi anggota?" Tesla mendecakkan lidah.

"Nggak masalah, kan? Waktu aku masih anggota baru juga sering telat, kok." sahut Rukia, menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Jujur saja, ia tak terlalu antusias dengan berita anggota baru tersebut. Sebagian besar pikirannya tersita oleh sosok Ichigo, dan sisanya tersita oleh tes matematika tadi pagi yang sukses membuat Rukia sakit perut. _Ichigo... dia sedang apa, ya, sekarang? Aneh rasanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sibuk memikirkan Ulquiorra. Sekarang, aku malah sibuk memikirkan Ichigo. Haah, aku benar-benar aneh_!

"Hei, Tesla. Anggota barunya cewek apa cowok?" tanya Rangiku.

"Kalau kubilang cowok, kau mau apa?" Tesla balik bertanya. Sebelum Rangiku sempat menjawab, pintu ruang rapat sudah dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih keperakan dan bermata biru kehijauan. Perpaduan yang sungguh harmonis, bukan begitu? Badannya memang agak... pendek, tapi dengan sekali lihat saja, semua orang di ruangan itu tahu kalau pemuda itu memendam kharisma yang bukan main.

"Permisi, ini ruang rapat Teater?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

"Benar. Kau Toushiro Hitsugaya kan?" Tesla angkat bicara. Pemuda bernama Toushiro itu mengangguk.

"Suruh dia kemari." sela Ulquiorra.

Selagi pemuda bernama Toushiro itu berjalan ke arah Ulquiorra, Rukia mengamati warna rambutnya yang unik. Putih, lambang kemurnian dan ketulusan. Putih, yang mengingatkannya pada kristal-kristal salju yang menghujani bumi di musim dingin. Musim dingin...

_"Terus? Musim apa yang kau suka?" _

_"Musim dingin."_

Rukia mendesah. Ia jadi teringat pada potongan percakapannya dengan Ichigo. Belakangan ini, selalu saja begitu. Ada saja yang membuatnya teringat pada pemuda jeruk itu. "Aaah..." Rukia mendesah sekali lagi. Karena terlalu asyik memikirkan Ichigo, dirinya tak menyadari kalau Toushiro mengamatinya dengan sorot mata yang sulit ditebak.

* * *

"Eeh? Di kelasmu juga ada murid baru, ya?" tanya Rukia dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'juga'?" Dahiku berkerut. Saat ini, kami sedang menghabiskan waktu luang di bawah pohon kesayangan kami, seperti biasanya. Aku baru saja selesai bercerita tentang Senna ketika Rukia melontarkan pertanyaan itu padaku.

Rukia menyesap teh hijaunya sebelum menjawab, "Di sekolahku juga ada murid pindahan. Tapi nggak sekelas denganku, sih. Aku tahu dia karena dia masuk Teater. Kalau nggak salah, namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya. Tahu nggak, rambutnya putih banget! Lembut sekali. Aku suka warna rambutnya itu." Rukia tersenyum lebar.

Aku mendesah frustasi. Waktu kukira Rukia sudah mulai melupakan Ulquiorra, sekarang malah ada Tou... siapa? Ah, terserah, siapapun namanya. Apalagi tadi Rukia jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau dia menyukai warna rambut lelaki itu. Ck, tampaknya jalanku untuk merebut hati Rukia masih panjang... Gara-gara si putih sialan itu! Mati saja kau, gih.

"Eh, Ichigo... tadi kau bilang Senna numpang tinggal di rumahmu, kan?" Pertanyaan Rukia menembus otakku.

"Ng? Ya, begitulah. Dia benar-benar berisik, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur." gerutuku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa terpancar dari wajah Rukia. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu, ya?" tanyaku dengan sengaja.

Mendadak wajah Rukia berubah warna. "Aku nggak cemburu!" bentaknya. Senyumku melebar. _Dia cemburu,_ kekehku dalam hati.

Aku meraih sehelai rambutnya lalu mengecupnya. Hidungku disergap oleh wangi lavender. Hm, rambutnya harum sekali. "Sudahlah, kalau cemburu, bilang saja." Aku semakin menikmati kegiatanku menggoda Rukia.

BUAGH!

Rukia melayangkan tasnya tepat ke mukaku. "ARGH!" jeritku kesakitan. Sial, apa saja tuh, isi tasnya? Berat banget!

"Aku nggak cemburu! Dasar Ichigo baka! BAKA! BAKA!" pekiknya sambil berlari menjauh. Aku mendesis dan buru-buru kususul dia, tanpa tahu bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan kami dari kejauhan.

* * *

_"Renji, itu siapa?" _

_"Hnn? Yang mana?" _

_"Yang berambut hitam itu." _

_"Ada dua yang rambutnya hitam. Yang dikepang atau yang pendek?" _

_"Yang rambutnya pendek. Siapa namanya?" _

_"Ooh. Itu. Dia Rukia, anak Teater. Dengar-dengar sih, calon Ketua Teater angkatan berikutnya. Dia punya kakak kembar yang mirip sekali dengannya. Aku pernah salah mengira kakaknya sebagai Rukia. Tapi sekarang sih, aku sudah bisa membedakan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bertanya tentang Rukia? Kau suka padanya, ya, Toushiro?" _

_"... Begitulah..." _

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

Beberapa hari kemudian, di bawah pohon yang sama...

Rukia meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku lalu duduk. Seperti biasa, dia selalu datang lebih awal dari Ichigo. Dia yang selalu menunggu Ichigo. Di sini, di bawah pohon ini. Rutinitas yang menyenangkan bagi Rukia, entah kenapa. Ia mengeluarkan boneka kelinci pemberian Ichigo dari dalam tasnya dan memainkan telinganya. "Kalau Ichigo tahu aku nggak bisa tidur tanpa boneka ini, bagaimana reaksinya, ya?" gumamnya seorang diri. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada cerita Ichigo tentang Senna.

Enak sekali jadi Senna. Dia bisa satu sekolah dengan Ichigo. Sudah begitu, mereka sekelas, duduk bersebelahan, bahkan satu rumah. Pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa bersama Ichigo sepanjang hari. Uugh... aku juga ingin sekelas dengan Ichigo... Kalau tahu bakal begini jadinya, seharusnya dulu aku masuk SMA Karakura saja, ya...

"Sendirian?"

Kepala Rukia langsung berputar mendengar suara itu. "Kau... Toushiro, bukan?" Rukia mencoba untuk tersenyum, biarpun pemuda di hadapannya ini menatapnya dengan sorot sedingin es di kutub utara.

"Kau sendirian?" Toushiro mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku. Sampai dia datang, kau mau menemaniku di sini?" tanya Rukia.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Toushiro langsung menyetujuinya. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Rukia. Pandangannya tertuju pada boneka kelinci di tangan Rukia. "Boneka itu hadiah dari pacarmu, ya?"

Rukia terdiam, menatap Toushiro dan boneka kelincinya bergiliran. "Kalau benar dari pacarku, pasti aku senang sekali."

"Bohong. Mana mungkin cewek secantik kau nggak punya pacar." sahut Toushiro, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku seratus persen _single._ Tanya saja sama anak-anak Teater yang lain kalau nggak percaya." balas Rukia.

Toushiro terdiam selama beberapa jenak. "Kalau begitu, jadi pacarku saja." cetusnya.

Rukia terpana. "Hah?" Rukia mengernyitkan dahi, lalu ia tergelak. "Hei, Toushiro. Biarpun dari luar kelihatannya kau dingin, ternyata kau pintar melucu juga. Kau memang tidak salah memilih Teater. Kau pasti sukses di drama modern,"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Rukia." gumam Toushiro.

"Ap..." Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir mungilnya sudah dikunci oleh Toushiro. Mata Rukia melebar kaget. Ia berusaha memberontak dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas, tapi cengkraman Toushiro menghentikan perlawanan Rukia. "Tou... shiro... he... hentikan..." desah Rukia dengan susah payah. Toushiro menurut. Pemuda itu menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Rukia. Tapi ternyata Rukia belum bisa merasa lega. Pemuda itu malah membaringkan tubuh Rukia dengan paksa di atas bangku, sehingga posisi Rukia sekarang berada di bawah Toushiro. Jantung Rukia berdetak cepat. "Toushiro! Cu..."

Lagi-lagi Toushiro memotong ucapan Rukia dengan mencium gadis itu. Kini Toushiro melumat bibirnya dengan lebih ganas, membuat Rukia sulit bernapas. Toushiro menggigit kecil bibir Rukia, sehingga mulut gadis itu terbuka. Toushiro langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rukia. Rukia terperanjat. Ia ingin melawan, tapi apa daya, tangan Toushiro mencengkram tangannya lebih erat lagi, membuatnya kesakitan. "Toushiro... sa... sakit..." rintih Rukia di sela-sela ciumannya. Namun Toushiro sama sekali tidak mendengar rintihan Rukia. Ia dengan leluasa memainkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Rukia. "Ngh..."

Selesai menjelajahi mulut Rukia, kini Toushiro beralih pada leher gadis itu. Toushiro menjilat lehernya, menggigitnya, lalu menghisapnya, meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ di leher putih itu. "Toushiro! Sudah, cukup!" pekik Rukia. Kristal-kristal bening menggenang di ekor matanya.

"Diamlah." kata Toushiro, dan membungkam mulut Rukia dengan bibirnya. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah saat Toushiro lagi-lagi bermain di rongga mulutnya, menghabiskan oksigen yang baru saja dikumpulkannya. Rukia mendesah tak karuan, tapi tampaknya hal itu hanya membuat Toushiro bertambah antusias.

"Rukia?" Suara lain memecah perhatian Rukia dan Toushiro. Toushiro melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum licik pada pemuda berambut jingga yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ. Di saat yang sama, cengkramannya atas tangan Rukia mengendur, dan Rukia pun langsung menarik tangannya dan tangan Toushiro. Wajahnya memucat melihat Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." ujarnya lirih.

Ichigo tak hanya melirik Rukia sekilas. Ia berjalan ke arah Toushiro dan mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah pemuda berambut putih itu.

"BANGSAT!"

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N:** Yippeeee! Akhirnya update juga! Di chap ini muncul juga si Toushiro sama Senna! Apa ada yang mikir kalau alur ceritanya kecepetan? Atau malah terlalu lelet? Hmm... apa lagi, ya? Di sini Toushiro nggak banyak omong, ya. Tadinya sih, nggak kepikiran buat masuki Shiro-chan sama Senna. Tapi kalau melihat chap sebelumnya, saya kok ngerasa ada yang kurang. Setelah bersemedi sejenak *halah*, saya memutuskan untuk memasukkan dua orang tersebut. Gilirannya Senna emang belum keliatan. Tunggu saja chap selanjutnya, ya.

Well, saya sempat kepikiran buat menjadikan ini fic HitsuRuki atau IchiSenna. Kayaknya asyik juga tuh... hehehe.

Anyway, saya mau ngucapin thanks buat semua yang udah bersedia me-review fic abal ini: **Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki, Arlheaa, Kurochi Agitohana, minami kyookai, shiruika-girl, Jee-ya Zettyra, Azalea Yukiko, Ruki Yagami, Nyit-Nyit, Fuuko 96, morte-elle, aRaRaNcHa, mio 'IchiRuki anezaki, Krad Hikari vi Titania, bl3achtou4ro, Minna IchiRuki, So-chand cii Mio ImutZ, dan Aizawa Ayumu.** Gomen, baru bisa ngucapin makasih sekarang...

Saya minta review dari anda sekalian ^^


	5. Sugarless Milk Chocolate

_Di bawah hujan itu, aku menangis tersedu-sedu._

_Air mataku mengalir deras, seiring dengan derasnya air hujan yang jatuh._

_Kenapa rasanya sakit begini?_

_Bagaikan disayat-sayat sembilu..._

* * *

**EJEY series Proudly Present**

**Summer Song**

**Chapter 5-Sugarless Milk Chocolate**

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**NO FLAME.**

* * *

"Huaaa! Soal Sejarah tadi susah banget! Bikin aku pengen bunuh diri!" seru Senna sambil meregangkan tangannya. Perkataan Senna diiyakan oleh seisi kelas 2-1. Sekedar info, Guru Sejarah mereka yang terkenal sadis bin kejam baru saja mengadakan ulangan mendadak yang tentu saja membuat murid-muridnya terkena berbagai penyakit dadakan, seperti pusing, lemah, lesu, lunglai, mual, dan lain-lain. Termasuk aku.

"Tuh Guru kalau ngasih ulangan nggak tanggung-tanggung!" tambah Mahana yang kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, tenaganya terkuras untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan tadi.

"Ichigo, kau bisa mengerjakan ulangan tadi?" tanya Keigo, yang juga terlihat lemas.

"Aku mengarang bebas!" dengusku, jengkel. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu nama orang yang hidup berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, sedangkan nama tetanggaku saja aku tidak hapal semua! Sudah begitu, mata guru itu nggak pernah berpaling dari kami, bahkan untuk sedetik. Mana bisa mengerjakan soal dengan tenang, coba? Jadi ya sudah, jalan satu-satunya adalah mengarang bebas. Bagi para pembaca yang merasa dirinya anak baik dan rajin, _don't try this at school._

"Hei, kalian mau ke karaoke, tidak?" cetus Chizuru.

Yang lain langsung menanggapi dengan semangat. "Orihime, sekalian ajak pacarmu itu, ya. Aku ingin melihat tampang orang yang sudah merebut kesucian Hime dariku." Chizuru terkekeh dengan _deathglare_ sebagai latarnya.

"Eeeh, dia tidak bisa. Katanya, Ulquiorra ada rapat untuk persiapan operet." ujar Orihime pelan, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang menyusup ke hatinya.

"Aku tidak ikut." celaku, menghentikan perdebatan Orihime dengan Chizuru.

"Kenapa tidak?" Giliran Tatsuki yang bertanya.

"Aku ada urusan." Aku beranjak dari kursi lalu melenggang pergi, tanpa tahu bahwa Senna menatapku dengan sorot mata kesepian.

Aku berjalan ke tempat pertemuanku dengan Rukia, seperti biasanya. Aku sudah memikirkan apa saja yang ingin kuceritakan padanya. Heh, aku baru sadar, kalau aku bersama Rukia, tiba-tiba saja aku menjelma menjadi pemuda yang banyak omong, tidak seperti keseharianku di sekolah. Segalanya terasa menyenangkan kalau bersama Rukia. Hanya saja, aku terusik dengan ceritanya tempo hari mengenai si putih sialan itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terlintas di benakku. Aku terdiam sejenak dan buru-buru menepisnya. "Sudahlah, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kau terlalu berlebihan." gumamku pada diri sendiri. Tapi apa yang kulihat selanjutnya langsung mengubah asumsiku.

Kulihat Rukia berada di bawah pemuda putih itu. Pemuda itu mencengkram kedua tangan Rukia, dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, menghabiskan oksigen Rukia. Menggigit dan menghisap lehernya. Dan menciumnya lagi. Sungguh, tubuhku serasa beku melihat adegan itu. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah niat untuk menghajar laki-laki putih itu. Aku menggertakkan gigiku, lalu kuhampiri mereka dengan langkah lebar.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu melihatku. Namun dia bukannya takut, malah menyeringai, seakan ia memang menunggu kedatanganku. Kemudian, Rukia menoleh padaku. Wajahnya pucat pasi, mata violetnya melebar kaget. Ia buru-buru membebaskan tangannya dari cengkraman laki-laki itu. "Ichigo..." gumamnya lirih.

Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajar laki-laki itu.

**BUAGH!**

Aku meninjunya, dan ia pun terjengkang ke tanah. Laki-laki itu mendecakkan lidah, menghapus darah di bibirnya yang sobek dengan ibu jari.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seruku. Aku sama sekali tak berusaha menahan amarahku.

"Heh, apa urusanmu? Memang kau apanya Rukia? Pacarnya?" balas laki-laki itu dengan nada mengejek. Sontak aku terdiam.

Meski jengkel, kuakui, apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu benar adanya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Rukia. Kenal saja belum ada sebulan. Tentu saja aku tak berhak menghajarnya, bukan? Kh... sialan. Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan mata sarat kemenangan. "Persetan." gumamku, lalu pergi dari situ. Aku butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Ichigo! Tunggu!" Rukia menyambar tasnya lalu menyusulku. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Sekarang, aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun juga.

"Ichigo, tunggu...! Yang tadi itu sama sekali bukan keinginanku! Sungguh! Toushiro yang memaksaku...!" seru Rukia. "Ichigo! Percayalah padaku, kumohon! Yang tadi bukan keinginanku!" tambahnya seraya meraih tanganku. Aku sedikit kaget, dan kutepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran. Jangan menggangguku." ucapku dingin, tanpa menolehkan kepala.

"Tapi Ichigo..." ucapannya terpotong saat Senna muncul di hadapan kami.

"Lho? Ichigo...? Dan kau..." Senna menatapku dan Rukia bergiliran, bingung. "Kau nggak pulang, Ichigo?" tanya Senna heran, berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mengendalikan akal dan tubuhku saat itu. Langsung saja kutarik lengan Senna, hingga jarak di antara kami berdua tinggal beberapa senti. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, berpura-pura seolah aku sedang menciumnya. Bola mata Senna bergerak-gerak kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu, Ichi?" bisiknya.

"Diam. Berpura-puralah kita sedang berciuman." jawabku dengan bisikan pula.

Senna membisu. Wajahnya yang semula bingung, kini minim ekspresi. "Kalau begitu, tak usah pura-pura..." Senna berbisik. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku dan menciumku tiba-tiba. Aku kaget setengah hidup. Apa maksud gadis ini?

Ia baru melepas ciumannya setelah terdengar isakan Rukia. "Dasar baka..."

Aku membalikkan badan, dan kulihat Rukia tak lagi ada di sana.

"Ayo pulang, Ichigo." ucap Senna dengan santainya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Senna, apa maksudmu tadi?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Senna hanya menjawab dengan senyum, senyum yang tak kumengerti maknanya.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

Aku berani bersumpah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang hancur dalam dadaku saat melihat Ichigo berciuman dengan Senna. Suaranya begitu jelas, bergema dalam kepalaku. Hatiku serasa disayat-sayat sembilu. Perih, amat perih. Bahuku merosot, badanku bergetar hebat. Perlahan, air mata muncul dari sudut mataku. Kemudian turun ke pipi dan ke dagu. Jatuh ke tanah satu demi satu. Rasa sakit ini melebihi rasa sakitku waktu melihat Ulquiorra dan Orihime dalam adegan sama. Isakanku semakin menjadi.

"Dasar baka." gumamku dan bergegas pergi dari situ. Dengan membawa rasa sakit tak terkira di hati ini.

Aku kembali lagi ke awal, ke tempat yang seharusnya menyenangkan bagiku... dan juga baginya. Kutatap bangku itu lekat-lekat, selagi aku berhenti untuk mengatur napasku yang sesak. Kenapa malah begini jadinya? Aku jatuh terduduk di depan bangku itu, mungkin karena kakiku sudah terlalu lemas untuk menumpu badanku. Aku mengeluarkan boneka kelinciku dari dalam tas dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Ichigo..."

_Tik... tik... _

Air hujan jatuh mengenai kepalaku. Awalnya hanya berupa gerimis kecil, namun lama kelamaan berubah deras, bagaikan badai. Langit seolah merefleksikan sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam dadaku. Aku mengacuhkan badanku yang basah kuyup. Aku menangis, menangis dan terus menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa sakit. "Ichigo... Ichigo... ICHIGOO...!"

**End of Rukia POV**

* * *

Senna duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya seraya memencet tombol-tombol ponselnya. Ia membuka _Message_ dan langsung menuju ke _Saved Message._ Jarinya berhenti sejenak sebelum membaca e-mail yang pertama, diam meragu. Ia tahu akan merasa sakit bila membaca e-mail yang sengaja disimpannya itu, tapi ia juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membaca semua e-mail tersebut. Mau menghapus, ia juga tak sanggup. Senna memejamkan matanya sekejap, lalu ia membaca e-mail yang pertama.

_'Apa kau tahu, bulan tak semulus kelihatannya? Bulan memiliki permukaan yang tidak rata, itulah rupa bulan yang sebenarnya. Namun ia mengabaikan ketidaksempurnaannya, dan menerangi kelamnya malam dengan cahayanya yang putih keperakan. Menaungi setiap insan dengan keteduhan dan ketenangan, seperti kau. Selamat tidur, bulanku'._

Senna mendesah. "Apa ini ya, yang namanya karma?"

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

"Rukia... Rukia... Rukia!" Bentakan ketiga Rangiku memecah lamunan Rukia.

"Eh? Oh... ada apa?" tanya Rukia, setengah sadar.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia-chan? Sejak tadi kau melamun terus." Lilynette menyuarakan pikiran teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apa kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi, Rukia?" tanya Ulquiorra, menatap Rukia lurus-lurus.

Rukia berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. "Gomen, aku agak pusing tadi. Jadi sedikit nggak fokus."

"Kalau kau sakit, ke ruang kesehatan saja." cetus Soifon, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Nggak apa kalau kau nggak ikut rapat."

"Nggak, aku tetap ikut." Rukia bersikeras, menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak. "Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan rapatnya."

Rukia menghela napas panjang. Benar, kepalanya pusing. Sejak saat itu, Rukia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo. Rukia menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Tapi pemuda yang ditunggunya tak kunjung muncul. Mungkin pemuda itu benar-benar membencinya sekarang, sampai-sampai tak mau melihat wajah Rukia lagi. Rukia menempelkan jari-jarinya yang lentik di dadanya. Setiap detak jantung yang ia tangkap dengan telinganya, seakan mengguratkan luka-luka baru yang tak ia ketahui apa obatnya. Rasa sakit dan perih itu masih terasa. Mengikutinya sepanjang hari bagaikan bayangan. Menghantui mimpinya sepanjang malam. Sungguh, Rukia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Toushiro yang duduk di sebelahnya, dalam bisikan.

Rukia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, bisa kita bicara di atap sekolah?" tanya Toushiro lagi, masih berbisik.

Rukia butuh beberapa detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Toushiro. "Baiklah." gumamnya.

* * *

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

BLETAK!

Sebatang kapur menghantam dahiku yang sedari tadi asyik melamun ria. Aku meringis kesakitan, kuusap-usap dahiku yang memerah gara-gara kapur sialan itu. Sementara itu, seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan tadi. Begitu aku mengangkat wajah, Nanao-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris yang sedang magang di sekolahku, sudah berdiri di sebelah mejaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

_Sial,_ batinku dalam hati.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan melamun saat pelajaranku," geramnya sambil menjewer telingaku. Lagi-lagi, seisi kelas tertawa nyaring.

"Gomen, Nanao-sensei." ucapku pelan. Dan untungnya, Nanao-sensei mau melepaskan telingaku yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Sebelum kembali mengajar, ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Jika aku memergokimu melamun lagi, nilaimu jadi taruhannya." ancamnya, kemudian berlalu.

"Tch. Baru guru magang saja sudah sombong," dengusku sebal.

"Kau pasti memikirkan gadis itu. Iya, kan?" tebak Senna dengan nada pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawabku sinis.

"Apa gadis itu pacarmu?" tanya Senna lagi.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya." ujarku kecut.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan saja. Untuk apa kau berharap pada gadis yang tak pernah menganggapmu? Percuma." cibirnya.

"Melupakan? Lebih baik aku bunuh diri daripada harus melupakan Rukia."

* * *

**Rukia POV**

"Rukia? Rukia...?"

Aku terbangun saat seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku pelan. Aku membuka mata, dan melihat Hisana berdiri di dekat mejaku. Ia mendesah lega begitu aku terbangun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mengusap-usap mataku. Ugh, kepalaku pusing sekali...

"Kau tertidur selama pelajaran. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya cemas, mengusap-usap kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku menepis tangannya dengan halus, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, kok." jawabku, meski sebenarnya tidak demikian. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Wajah Hisana pun tampak samar dalam penglihatanku. Kupaksakan seulas senyum, agar Hisana tak menanyaiku macam-macam.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang. Sampai di rumah, kau harus makan, lalu istirahat." ujar Hisana layaknya seorang ibu.

"Kakak pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan." Ck, kalau tahu begini jadinya, seharusnya tadi aku tidak menyanggupi permintaan Toushiro. Aaah...

"Tapi wajahmu sudah sangat pucat! Memangnya ada urusan apa lagi? Teater?" tanya Hisana dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan mendorong Hisana keluar dari kelas. Ugh, saat aku berdiri, dunia serasa bergoyang-goyang, bagaikan ada gempa yang mengguncang bumi. "Sebentar saja, kok! Kalau urusannya sudah selesai, aku akan segera pulang." desakku, ketika kami sudah berada di luar kelas.

Hisana menatapku penuh curiga. Ayolah, kenapa susah sekali sih, membujuk kakakku yang satu ini? "Aku janji." sahutku pelan, seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingku.

Hisana masih tak bereaksi. Ia menatapku lurus-lurus, menyelami iris violetku. Aaah, ayolah, Hisana. Aku tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik terlewati, Hisana menghembuskan napas pasrah. Ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingkingku dan berkata, "Kau harus segera pulang."

"Iya, tenang saja." Aku menganggukkan kepala.

Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, membereskan buku-bukuku yang berantakan di atas meja, lalu pergi ke atap. Dalam perjalanan, tak jarang aku berhenti sejenak untuk meredam rasa pusingku. Kepalaku seolah-olah ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, sakit sekali. Jarak antara atap sekolah dengan kelasku sebenarnya cukup dekat, tapi kini aku seperti sedang berjalan sepanjang puluhan kilometer! Dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku sampai juga di atap. Kulihat Toushiro berdiri membelakangiku di dekat pagar kawat, menatap senja yang mulai menjelang.

"Lama nunggu?" tanyaku, berjalan menghampirinya. Aku tak ingin terlihat sakit di depannya.

"Nggak juga..." jawabnya datar, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Aku mencengkram pagar kawat itu erat-erat, sekedar menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh. "Jadi... apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu..."

_Nyut._

Argh, tidak bisakan denyutan sialan ini berhenti?

Toushiro membuka mulutnya. "Soal ciuman tempo hari... aku minta maaf." Ia membungkuk rendah. "Kuakui, waktu itu aku memang keterlaluan,"

_Nyut. Nyut._

Lagi-lagi... Aaah, pandanganku semakin kabur...

"tapi, minta maaf bukan berarti aku menyerah mengincarmu." tambahnya kemudian.

_Nyut. Nyut. Nyut._

Aduh, kenapa nggak mau berhenti, sih? Ditambah lagi dadaku sesak... Ck.

"Aku menyukai orang lain..." ujarku pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Toushiro berbalik, kini posisi kami saling berhadapan. Dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh, ia mencengkram pagar kawat di samping lenganku, agar aku tidak bisa kabur darinya. Hah, bagaimana aku bisa kabur dalam keadaan yang nyaris pingsan begini? Aku pasrah saja, biarpun kejadian di bawah pohon waktu itu masih membayang dalam benakku. Jujur saja, pemuda ini membuatku sedikit... takut.

"Ichigo...?" ujarnya tajam.

Aku tak bereaksi. Tepatnya, tak bisa bereaksi. Sekarang, sekedar menganggukkan kepala pun aku tak bisa.

Toushiro mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku, wajah kami berdua sangat dekat. "Aku tak peduli. Aku akan merebutmu darinya." Ia merengkuh daguku. Dahinya tertekuk, menyadari kondisiku yang aneh. Dari jarak sedekat ini, pastilah dia menyadari keadaanku yang sudah berada di ambang kesadaran. "Rukia, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

_Nyut. Nyut. Nyut. Nyut..._

Aku sudah tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Penglihatanku semakin gelap. Yang kulihat hanyalah hitam kelam. Apa aku pingsan?

"RUKIA!"

Dadaku sakit, sesak.

Sesungguhnya, yang sakit itu apa? Badanku? Ataukah... hatiku?

**End of Rukia POV**

* * *

"Kamu nggak pulang, Ichi?" Pertanyaan Senna membuyarkan lamunanku, yang sedari tadi menatap senja di garis horison dari balik jendela kelasku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sekilas, lalu kembali memalingkan pandanganku pada senja. "Malas. Kau sendiri? Kenapa nggak pulang?"

"Malas juga," Senna menghampiriku. Matanya melayang jauh, menembus jingga yang mewarnai angkasa. Senyumnya merekah. "memang paling indah menatap matahari di saat senja. Cantik bukan main," Senna menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. "Ichi, kenapa kau terus memikirkan gadis itu, sih? Apa dia begitu berarti untukmu?" tanya Senna, menatapku dari sudut matanya.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa jenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Saat bersamanya, setiap saat terasa menyenangkan. Aku suka sikapnya yang apa adanya, natural. Aku suka segala sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Rukia..." kataku dengan nada separo merenung. Memoriku memutar kembali saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Rukia. Tiba-tiba aku sadar. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya? Empat hari? Tapi rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun...

"Lupakan dia." cela Senna seraya menegakkan badannya. "Lupakan..."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau kenapa, Senna? Kau aneh sekali." Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, lalu meraih tasku. "Sebentar lagi malam. Ayo pulang."

"Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba saja Senna memeluk pinggang dan dadaku. Aku terkesiap. Apa lagi maksud Senna? Akhir-akhir ini, Senna berubah menjadi orang yang sulit kupahami tingkahnya.

"Senna, lepaskan." Aku mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya, tapi Senna bersikeras tak mau melepas pelukannya. Aku menghela napas. "Senna, ada apa?"

"Lupakan Rukia, atau siapapun namanya. Lupakan gadis itu." katanya lagi, seraya menempelkan pipinya ke punggungku.

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak tadi kau menyuruhku melupakan Rukia. Percuma saja, aku takkan bisa lupa semudah itu. Sudah, sekarang ayo pulang." sahutku.

"Kau ingin tahu, Ichi? Karena aku..." Senna sengaja memberi jeda sesaat.

"Karena apa?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"_Aishiteru,_ Ichigo..."

* * *

_Senna, jangan buat aku goyah dengan kata cintamu._

_Jangan buat aku bimbang karena sentuhan hangatmu. _

_Aku sudah punya gadis yang kucinta. _

_Satu-satunya, yang menjadi pengisi hatiku setelah tiga tahun yang lalu,_

_kau buatku sakit karena memilih Kaien. _

_Senna, kau terlambat._

_

* * *

_  
**-To be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ayeeey! Chap 5 update! *nebar confetti, plak* Hehehe, bagi penggemar IchiRuki, mungkin dibikin kesal yah, sama kemunculan Senna dan Toushiro (melihat banyaknya review yang mengkritik mereka berdua). Hmm... penutup yang berisi kata hati Ichigo mungkin bakal saya jelasin di chap berikutnya. Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan kalian. Kalaupun ada yang nggak suka dengan Senna atau Toushiro, mohon (banget) supaya nggak sampai nge-flame, seperti yang udah saya tulis di awal tadi.

Senna dan Toushiro masih muncul sampai beberapa chap ke depan (nggak kayak Ulquihime tuh, tiba-tiba aja nggak ada kabarnya). Tapi endingnya pasti IchiRuki, kok.

Sudahlah, daripada banyak bacot, silakan klik tombol biru di bawah^^


	6. Romance, Hurt, Comfort

_Ya, aku terlambat._

_Benar-benar terlambat._

* * *

**EJEY series Present**

**Summer Song**

**Chapter 6-Romance/Hurts/Comfort  
**

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

* * *

"_Aishiteru,_ Ichigo."

Aku tercenung sekaligus kaget. _Aishiteru,_ satu kata yang dulu begitu kuharapkan untuk keluar dari bibir Senna.

Kenapa hidup ini selalu penuh dengan ironi, seakan takdir sedang menertawakan kami, umat manusia. Di saat aku begitu menyukainya, mencintainya, dia malah bersikap acuh padaku. Kini, saat aku sudah menemukan Rukia, dia datang dengan seleret kata cinta. Susah payah kulupakan dia, mengenyahkan bayangnya dari hidupku. Tapi ucapannya itu membuat hatiku goyah.

"Ichigo... jangan diam saja. Katakan kalau kau juga suka padaku." ucapnya, tangannya tak mau lepas dari dadaku.

Aku memejamkan mata, lalu mendesah. "Hentikan, Senna." Aku melepas pelukannya, lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Senna. Kristal jingganya membulat, basah. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Katakan padaku, Ichigo. Katakan kalau aku belum terlambat..." Senna terisak pelan.

Aku terdiam sesaaat. "Tidak, kau terlambat, Senna. Kau benar-benar terlambat." sahutku. Sesungguhnya aku tak tega melihat dia menangis, tapi lebih baik jujur sekarang daripada membohonginya maupun membohongi diriku sendiri. Terlalu naif jika kau berkata tak ingin melukai siapapun. Sebab kebohongan itu bagaikan bom waktu. Sekarang, mungkin segalanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi belum tentu hal yang sama akan terjadi kelak.

Bahu Senna merosot. Ia mundur beberapa jengkal hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding, lalu ia jatuh terduduk. Aku menghela napas, lalu berjongkok di depannya agar tinggi kami sejajar.

Senna mengangkat wajahnya, lalu berkata, "Kalau memang aku sudah terlambat, setidaknya lupakan gadis itu. Lupakan Rukia."

"Sudah kubilang, kalau itu tidak mung..."

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa melupakanku semudah itu?" Senna mencela ucapanku dengan tajam, matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Kurasa ia sedikit terguncang. "Apa kau tahu, Ichigo? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SMP!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau menyukai Kaien." ujarku.

Senna menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku... Sejak awal, yang kusukai adalah kau, Ichigo. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku. Aku kesal, karenanya aku menerima Kaien yang kebetulan menembakku waktu itu. Semua itu kulakukan hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu." Senna terisak pelan.

Aku terdiam. Senna juga terdiam, hanya isakannya yang mengisi kebisuan di antara kami.

Seandainya waktu itu aku punya keberanian untuk menembak Senna, mungkin hal ini takkan pernah terjadi.

Seandainya waktu itu aku punya keberanian untuk merebut Senna, mungkin aku takkan jadi begini.

Aku tahu aku bisa, tapi aku tak mau melakukannya. Aku pengecut. Ya, _pengecut._

Kupandangi Senna yang masih terisak, helai-helai rambut ungunya mencuat keluar dari kuncirannya.

Seandainya dulu aku begini, seandainya dulu aku begitu...

Sekarang, sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk berandai-andai. Karena pengandaian tetaplah pengandaian, tak ada gunanya diratapi.

Menyesal setengah matipun, tak akan mengubah apa-apa. Karena yang sudah lewat tak akan terulang kembali.

Aku tak akan berpaling lagi pada masa lalu di belakangku. Aku tak akan kembali pada diriku yang pengecut seperti waktu itu.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Senna perlahan. Senna mengangkat wajahnya, parasnya ternodai oleh air mata. "Maaf..." gumamku.

"Ichigo nggak perlu minta maaf... karena Ichigo nggak salah sama sekali..." ucap Senna, di sela-sela isakannya.

"Sudah," Ichigo mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. "ayo pulang. Sekolah sudah sepi." lanjutnya.

"Kau pulang saja duluan... Aku masih mau sendiri..." sahutnya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Aku terdiam, menatap Senna sesaat. Aku pun berdiri, bersiap-siap pulang. "Aku duluan, Senna."

Hingga aku keluar dari kelas, Senna tetap tak bereaksi.

* * *

**Senna POV**

Air mataku mengalir, tak bisa kubendung. Berulang kali kukatakan pada diri sendiri, _aku terlambat._

Inilah hukuman yang kuterima jika berani bermain dengan perasaan orang lain. Aku menipu Ichigo, menipu Kaien, menipu diriku sendiri. Aku mempermainkan perasaan Ichigo. Aku juga mempermainkan perasaan Kaien. Tak sepenuhnya yang kukatakan pada Ichigo adalah kebenarannya.

Aku teringat saat-saat terakhirku ketika masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Kaien. Entah sejak kapan, ada sesuatu yang aneh dan panas di dalam dadaku saat melihat ia tersenyum padaku. Aku ingat pertanyaan yang sering kulontarkan pada diriku sendiri, _apa aku mulai menyukai Kaien?_

Selama berhari-hari, kebimbangan itu mewarnai pikiranku. Yang kusukai itu siapa? Ichigo? Ataukah... Kaien?

Tapi ironi itu seakan tak mau lepas dari diriku. Saat aku yakin Kaien adalah lelaki yang kusuka, aku melihatnya bercumbu dengan Miyako, teman sebangkuku di ruang kesehatan. Aku menangis lagi. Dan Ichigo hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, menghiburku tanpa suara.

Dulu, saat aku masih menyukainya, tubuhku pasti langsung menghangat karena sentuhan lembut Ichigo.

Tapi sekarang rasanya dingin. Dingin sekali.

Kadang, aku merasa kesepian mendapati diri Ichigo yang tampak begitu mirip dengan Kaien. Caranya tersenyum dan tertawa, gaya rambutnya, sorot matanya, dan yang paling mirip bagiku adalah... kelembutannya.

Air mataku menetes.

"Yang seharusnya minta maaf itu... aku..." Isakanku makin menjadi. "_Gomenasai, _Ichigo..."

Hukum karma selalu berjalan, cepat ataupun lambat.

**End of Senna POV**

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan lunglai.

Hatiku merasa sedikit getir saat melewati jalan yang biasanya kugunakan untuk menemui Rukia. Peristiwa itu datang dengan sendirinya, membayang-bayang di kepalaku.

Bagaimana keadaan Rukia sekarang? Apa sekarang dia juga menangis, seperti waktu itu?

Ah, bodohnya aku. Kalau saja waktu itu aku percaya padanya, mungkin rasanya tak akan nelangsa begini.

Ego dan amarah terlanjur mendominasi pikiranku. Akal sehatku tak lagi berfungsi. Argh, kenapa aku bisa jadi sebodoh ini, sih?

"Kurosaki-san?"

Suara itu membuatku membalikkan badan. Mataku melebar menatap sosok itu. Rukia?

"Konbanwa, Kurosaki-san." Gadis itu tersenyum seraya membungkuk rendah.

Aku mendesah kecewa. Bukan. Gadis itu bukan Rukia. Dia Hisana. "Konbanwa, Hisana-san." balasku pelan.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Hisana, sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Ya, begitulah. Ada sedikit urusan." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang memang sudah gatal. "Kau sendiri dari mana?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aah, aku baru saja dari toko kue." Hisana mengangkat tas kresek putih yang dipegangnya. "Rukia sakit. Makanya, aku belikan kue _strawberry_ favoritnya."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Dia bilang apa? "Rukia... sakit?"

"Ya." Hisana mendesah. "Karena dia bilang ada urusan di sekolah, aku mengijinkannya pulang telat. Tapi pulang-pulang, dia sudah pingsan. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Belakangan ini, kondisi Rukia memang sedikit aneh. Dia jarang makan, selalu tidur larut malam. Di kelas, dia juga sering melamun." Hisana mendesah sekali lagi. "Untungnya waktu itu ada Toushiro Hitsugaya yang membopongnya pulang. Kalau dia tidak ada, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada adikku."

Tch, lagi-lagi Toushiro Hitsugaya!

"Boleh aku menjenguknya?" tanyaku langsung.

"Boleh saja. Kurasa Rukia akan seang dijenguk oleh temannya." Hisana tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Toushiro terdiam membaca surat yang berada di tangannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak, mencerna setiap kata yang barusan ia baca. "Tidak mungkin..." gumamnya, tanpa tahu bahwa Rukia sudah bangun.

Rukia menyibakkan selimutnya, menyambar surat itu dengan kasar dari tangan Toushiro. "Jangan baca suratku sembarangan!" serunya.

"Rukia... apa benar kau..." Ucapan Toushiro terputus, masih tak percaya.

Rukia melempar sorot matanya yang setajam silet pada Toushiro. Ia menarik dasi yang dikenakan Toushiro hingga jarak mereka cukup dekat sekarang. Dengan kesadaran yang hanya separo, Rukia mengancam Toushiro. "Jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapapun. Jika kau berani membocorkannya, kau akan terima akibatnya!"

"Termasuk Ichigo?"

Rukia mendesah frustasi, melepaskan genggamannya, lalu kembali berbaring. Ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Apalagi Ichigo. Jangan sekalipun memberitahu hal ini padanya."

"Kalau kamu minta aku tutup mulut, aku juga minta syarat darimu." Toushiro tersenyum licik. Ia mendekati ranjang Rukia. Toushiro menumpukan badannya pada kedua tangannya yang berada di kanan dan kiri Rukia, nyaris menindih tubuh gadis mungil itu. Mata Rukia membulat, takut.

"Sya... syarat apa...?"

Toushiro terkekeh. "Jadilah pacarku."

Mata Rukia bergerak-gerak, antara takut dan kaget. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, kencang sekali. Selama beberapa jenak, ketegangan mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. "Aku... aku..." Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Haha, tak usah takut begitu." Toushiro tertawa kecil, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Rukia. "Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda." Ia mengibaskan tangannya santai.

Meski demikian, Rukia masih berdebar-debar karena ucapan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, sebab sorot mata Toushiro tadi sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia sedang bercanda. Itu sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin, bagaikan tombak es yang siap menghujamnya kapan saja.

"Aku tak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penyakitmu. Jadi kau tenang saja, aku akan merahasiakan hal ini pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Strawberry sialan itu." Toushiro mengambil tasnya, bersiap pergi.

"Benarkah?" Rukia menatapnya dengan sorot curiga.

Toushiro menghela napas dari ambang pintu. "Ya. Cepat sembuh, Rukia. Dan semoga umurmu panjang." Setelah itu, Toushiro pun menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

**-Rumah Rukia-**

Tok tok tok...

"Rukia sayang, ada yang mau menjengukmu." ucap Hisana pelan seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

"Iya... Suruh masuk saja..." balas Rukia dari dalam. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Nah, tolong temani dia ya." kata Hisana setengah berbisik, menyerahkan piring berisi kue _strawberry_ padaku. Aku mengangguk, dan Hisana pun membukakan pintu kamar Rukia untukku.

"Hai, Rukia." Kusapa dia yang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya dengan canggung.

Mata amethyst Rukia tak berkedip begitu melihatku masuk. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia menutup buku di pangkuannya. "Ichigo? Kau..."

Aku meletakkan piring itu di atas meja di sebelah ranjang Rukia sambil menyeret sebuah kursi yang mulanya terletak di sudut kamar Rukia. "Kau kaget?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk bersikap sealami mungkin.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya, kekagetan terpeta jelas di wajahnya yang sepucat rembulan.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan kakakmu, dan dia bilang kau sakit. Ya sudah, sekalian saja aku menjengukmu." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Selain itu... aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku... sudah keterlaluan padamu. Seharusnya waktu itu aku percaya pada..."

Kata-kata terpotong begitu saja karena Rukia sudah memelukku erat-erat. "Sudahlah...! Jangan bahas itu lagi!" serunya, meski kedengarannya tak begitu jelas karena wajahnya dibenamkan di dadaku.

Senyumku merekah, lega rasanya. "Maaf ya, Rukia..." Aku balas memeluknya.

"Ichigo, aku kangen banget. Rasanya ada yang aneh kalau nggak ketemu kamu." kata Rukia.

"Aaah, jadi kau sakit karena memikirkanku, ya?" Aku terkekeh.

"Iya. Aku kepikiran kamu terus." jawabnya jujur. Pipiku terasa panas. Tak kusangka dia akan berkata sejujur itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seragamku basah. O-oh, rupanya Rukia menangis dalam pelukanku. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Aku melepaskan pelukanku, sekedar untuk melihat ekspresinya. "Apa aku salah lagi?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Nggak, aku nangis bukan karena sedih. Aku senang banget bisa ketemu sama Ichigo lagi..." Ia tak berusaha untuk membendung air matanya. Ia membiarkan segala kerinduan yang sudah sesak memenuhi dadanya tumpah ruah lewat derai air mata.

"Hei, jangan menangis lagi, dong." Tanganku reflek mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan.

"Nggak bisa berhenti, tahu." sungut Rukia.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Mendadak ada satu ide cemerlang yang muncul di kepalaku. "Aku tahu caranya menghibur malaikat yang sedang menangis." Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Hah?" Rukia mengernyitkan dahi.

Aku tertawa kecil. Mendadak semburat merah menghiasi pipinya ketika aku merengkuh wajahnya. "Begini caranya..."

Wajah kami semakin dekat dan...

_"Taiyou ga mikata suru hibi yaketa kimi ga te wo furu kara..." _

Aku dan Rukia sama-sama tersentak begitu mendengar nada dering ponsel dari balik pintu kamar Rukia. Otomatis gerakanku terhenti, padahal tinggal beberapa senti lagi! Tch!

Hisana menampakkan dirinya yang sedari tadi asyik mengamati mereka dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. "Maaf, maaf. Ponselku lupa di-silent. Sudah, tak perlu tegang begitu. Lanjutkan saja, anggap kalau tidak ada yang melihat." Hisana terkekeh, lalu menutup pintu. Tapi belum ada beberapa detik, ia kembali melongokkan wajahnya ke dalam. "Sekali lagi maaf ya, aku sudah mengganggu kalian."

"Hisana mengagetkan saja..." desah Rukia, melirik ke arah pintu.

"Nah, kita lanjutkan sekarang?" Aku menolehkan wajah Rukia dengan sedikit paksa, hingga matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

"La... lanjutkan apa?" tanyanya kikuk, masih dengan wajah merah.

"Lanjutkan ini." Aku meraih tangannya, lalu mencium bibirnya. Awalnya Rukia merasa kaget, tapi ia segera menguasai kekagetannya dan membalas ciumanku. Perlahan, aku melepas genggamanku dari tangannya, dan beralih memeluk tubuhnya, menghantarkan impuls-impuls yang tak terucap.

Rasa manis, hangat, maupun lembut, semuanya bisa kurasakan dari bibir Rukia. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, tampaknya ia juga menikmatinya.

Rukia melepas ciuman itu, karena kebutuhan oksigen dalam dadanya sudah menuntut untuk dipenuhi. Aku tersenyum puas, sementara Rukia tak bisa menghapus warna merah di wajahnya. Ia menatapku, malu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu." jawabku, menatap sepasang kristal amethyst-nya dalam-dalam.

Dadaku terasa begitu ringan karena telah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu.

Rukia terdiam. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Ini... nggak bohong, kan?"

"Hei, kau pikir aku bohong? Apa ciuman itu belum cukup untuk membuktikannya?" Aku mengusap pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Aku bisa mengucapkannya berkali-kali agar kau percaya padaku."

Rukia menggeleng perlahan. "Aku... aku juga mencintai Ichigo." jawabnya canggung.

Lantas aku menarik Rukia dalam pelukanku dan berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Terima kasih, Rukia."

Hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan, walau aku tahu, 'terima kasih' tidaklah cukup untuk melukiskan perasaan yang menyesaki dadaku sekarang ini.

"Sama-sama." balas Rukia.

* * *

**-Di ruang tengah-**

"Ada apa, Hisana? Dari tadi kau terus tertawa. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Byakuya pada Hisana yang sedang mengupas apel sambil tertawa kecil sesekali.

Hisana meletakkan pisau dan apel yang dikupasnya. "Aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang menarik." Ia tertawa geli, mengingat apa yang dilihatnya di kamar Rukia tadi.

"Apa begitu menariknya?" tanya Byakuya penasaran, tapi tetap dengan nada datar.

"Begitulah. Akhirnya hari ini, aku punya calon adik ipar yang manis."

* * *

**Rukia POV**

Ichigo datang! Itulah yang pertama kali muncul di benakku ketika melihat Ichigo masuk ke kamarku. Aku diam membisu, antara kaget sekaligus senang.

Aku nyaris tak percaya kalau pemuda yang duduk di sebelah ranjangku sekarang adalah Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi rongga dadaku. Entah apa ada kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang, tapi aku tak bisa mengelak kalau aku rindu padanya.

Aku pun memeluknya, melampiaskan segala rasa yang selama ini terpendam di hati. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya. Ah, aku merindukan aroma familiar ini.

Dan tanpa sadar, air mataku menitik. Mengotori kemeja putihnya. Sungguh, aku sangat, sangat, sangat, rindu padanya, sampai-sampai diri ini nyaris mengering karena rasa rindu yang tak tergapai. Dia mengelus-elus rambutku perlahan.

"Jangan menangis lagi." ucap Ichigo.

"Nggak bisa berhenti, tahu." sungutku.

Kemudian ia merengkuh wajahku dan berkata, "Aku tahu caranya menghibur malaikat yang sedang menangis..."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, heran. "Hah?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Mataku melebar kaget, sementara pipiku terasa panas. Mata musim gugur Ichigo menatapku. Berbagai macam perasaan terpancar dari situ. Sorot mata yang membuatku luluh, mengenyahkan segala rasa kaget. Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati bibirnya yang lembap sekaligus manis.

Perlahan, dia memeluk tubuhku. Dadanya yang bidang maupun tangannya yang kekar, membuatku merasa terlindungi. Tak kusangka, aku menemukan kedamaian dalam dekapan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang dulu tak kutahu, akan menjadi serpihan terpenting dari hidupku.

Yah, meski Hisana sedikit 'mengganggu', tapi tak apalah.

Aku meraba-raba bibirku dengan ujung jari. Aku masih sulit percaya kalau barusan aku berciuman dengan Ichigo. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyaku kikuk.

"Kau tanya kenapa aku menciummu? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Rukia." jawabnya cepat.

Bohong. Bohong. Bohong. Apa tadi Ichigo mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai...

Bohong. Nggak mungkin dia...

"Kau tidak percaya, Rukia? Apa ciuman tadi belum cukup?" Tangannya mengelus pipiku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Ichigo..." ucapku canggung.

Sontak ia menarikku dalam pelukannya. Napasnya berhembus di leherku, membuatku geli. "Terima kasih, Rukia."

"Sama-sama..." Aku tersenyum samar, menempelkan pipiku di dada Ichigo.

Terasa hangat.

Diam-diam, aku merasa miris.

Sampai kapan... aku bisa merasakan kehangatan ini? Sampai kapan aku bisa merasakan kelembutan ini?

Sampai kapan... tubuh ini bisa berada di sisimu?

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan derap takdir yang telah menantiku di ujung jalan.

Kami-sama, tak bisakah Kau memberiku waktu sedikit lagi?

**End of Rukia POV**

* * *

"Kenapa baru pulang, Ichi?" tanya Senna ketika berpapasan denganku di lorong.

"Aku ke rumah Rukia tadi. Dia sakit." jawabku, memerhatikan wajah Senna. Matanya tampak sedikit bengkak, selain itu dia juga tampak letih.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Senna lagi.

"Dia hanya kelelahan." Aku mengibaskan tanganku, berusaha melupakan kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan tadi sore antara kami berdua.

"Semoga dia cepat sembuh." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk. Senna terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali berkata, "Besok sore, sepulang sekolah aku akan pindah ke apartemenku yang baru."

"Kau sudah menemukan apartemen?" Aku mengangkat alis.

"Begitulah..." Senna tersenyum samar. Di saat yang sama, terdengar suara Ayah yang memanggilku dari lantai satu. "Dengar, Isshin-san memanggilmu. Dari tadi dia mencarimu. Sana, lekas temui ayahmu!" Senna mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berlagak mengusirku.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Dasar Ayah. Nggak tahu apa, aku lagi capek!" Aku pun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan enggan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo, Senna tak beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Ditatapnya punggung Ichigo yang berjalan turun dengan sorot sendu. "Selamat tinggal, Ichigo..." desahnya dengan mata terpejam.

* * *

_Di tempat ini, kita bertemu. Mengobrol. Dan akhirnya jatuh dalam satu perasaan. _

_Perasaan bernama cinta, mengalir lembut dalam nadi. _

_Dari jari-jemari kita yang saling bertaut, kurasakan kehangatan tubuhmu. _

_Akankah tautan ini terlepas, dipisah oleh jurang dalam bernama kematian? _

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: Gomen! Lama menunggu *halah, kayak ada yang nungguin aja*. Akhirnya, setelah sebulan (?) berkutat dengan 12 macam rempah dalam rangka menyusun karya ilmiah *gila, amburadul banget hasilnya*, saya bisa mem-publish chap 6!

Bayangin aja, demi menyelesaikan satu bab, saya harus berhadapan dengan leppi saya dari jam 8 malam sampai jam 3 pagi. Jam 6 saya bangun lagi buat sekolah sampai jam 5 sore. Belum lagi minta tanda tangan Kepala Sekolah untuk lembar pengesahan, print 40 halaman sebanyak lima jilid, bikin PDF, ngirim formulir via email dan pos, ngopas data sana sini. Semuanya dilakuin hari ini. Pergi ke tempat pengiriman express beberapa menit sebelum waktu tutup... *digampar gara-gara kebanyakan curcol*

Okelah, daripada lama-lama, silakan klik tombol biru di bawah ini :)


End file.
